Bajo tu sombra
by Dameherzen
Summary: Romano decido emprender un viaje a solas con la esperanza de encontrar su vocación. Pero...en la búsqueda de su sueño algunos encuentros cambiarán completamente su camino. ..
1. Una buena taza de café

Añldaaslda Cuánto tiempo D: Prometo comenzar a subir fanfics más seguidos xD Bueno, ésta vez les traigo algo un poco más completo, y consistirá de unos cuantos capítulos :I Ah! Por cierto, " **El Toro pisador**" tiene claramente nada que ver con _el señor de los anillos_, claro que no . (?)

.-. .-.

La luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, anunciaban la creciente noche,y el frío se propagaba rápidamente ante la ausencia de sol, como si le recordaran al italiano que estaba fuera de la comodidad hogareña. Este se arregló el abrigo y entró a un café.

El mesero le miró con plena curiosidad, pero para cuando volvió con la orden, tan solo parecía levemente interesado por el chico, como si tal vez hubiese sabido su situación y ya no había porqué preocuparse.

-¿Algo más, joven?- Preguntó analizando las facciones ajenas.

-Ah..Sí, hay algo más.- Mencionó el italiano revolviendo el café.- ¿Podría usted decirme donde hay un hotel o algo para pasar la noche?-

-¿Le parece este un lugar turístico, joven?- Preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo para cuando el italiano bajó un poco su cabeza.- Pues lo es, no es muy popular, ni de los mejores barrios, pero lo es. Muchos viajeros como usted llegan por estos lados. Si quiere un lugar agradable y económico, le recomiendo "El toro pisador", la reconocerá de inmediato; tablas viejas, pintura oxidada. En la entrada hay un bar, así que seguramente estarán cantando.- Explicó sonriendo suavemente de lado.

-Ah… Muchas gracias.- Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café- ¿Está muy lejos?- Preguntó para decir indirectamente que aun no sabía donde quedaba. El mesero estiró repentinamente la mano derecha hacia su costado.

-La cuarta casa doblando la cuadra izquierda, encaminando a la derecha.- Informó rápidamente y se retiró sin nada más hasta otra mesa. En el café tan solo estaban el italiano, tres individuos en una mesa y una mujer en otra.

Un poco más motivado con esto, pudo consumir su café con tranquilidad. No tenía mucho dinero, pero le dejó personalmente una humilde propina al mesero, ofreciendo un "Gracias" antes de aventurarse nuevamente a las calles.

Tal y como había dicho el hombre, no fue muy difícil el encontrar la posada, pero esta no le daba muy buena espina, más por las personas en el interior, que la imagen proporcionada desde fuera.

El italiano, observaba hacia los lados, estaba allí, pero no sabía que debía hacer. Buscaría a un encargado, o alguien que no estuviese intoxicado por el alcohol, tal vez alguien más joven, o mejor marcharse de ahí. Las opciones no eran tan difíciles de pensar, pero aun así permaneció inevitablemente alrededor de un minuto parado en un solo lugar, llamando la atención de uno que otro de ahí.

-¿Buscas algo, niño?- Le preguntó el dueño de la posada. El término de "niño" no le gustó para nada, pero no estaba en condiciones para quejarse por ello.

-Estoy…buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, me recomendaron este lugar…- Explicó entre su fallado esfuerzo de no mostrarse algo tímido.

- ¿Te lo recomendaron?- Preguntó alzando la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, eso en verdad me halaga, quién sea que haya sido. Pero lamento decirte que tengo todo lleno.- Explicó levantando las manos con los hombros levemente encogidos.

-Per…Por favor, debe de haber un lugar.- Insistió sintiendo unos retorcijones en el estómago. El hombre lo meditó un poco, y suspiró.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver. Si dejo a un niño solo en la calle, no podré dormir…-Comentó antes de retirarse por una entrada que tenía cortina en vez de puerta.

-No soy un niño, maldición…- Se quejó para sí.

Estuvo solo alrededor de unos largos y fatigados veinte minutos, sin rastros del hombre. Pensó en irse, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Realmente parecía un niño el cuál se había perdido de su madre y no sabía como reaccionar a la situación. Pero, de pronto el hombre regresó, bastante calmado para todo lo que tardó.

-Tengo habitación para ti, pero deberá ser compartida. Creí que estarías cansado, así que ya me encargué de que trajeran una cama.- El italiano se arrepintió de todo su enojo por la tardanza del hombre.- Espero que no te moleste, pero en verdad no tenía más cupos.- Añadió gentilmente.

-No se preocupe, no sé como agradecerle.- Respondió encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Guiaron al italiano através de la misma cortina por la que anteriormente había pasado el viejo. Esta parecía llevar a una especie de patio trasero, en la que estaban dispersas pequeñas arquitecturas repartidas en los cuartos. La pequeña cabaña en la que él dormiría era una habitación algo apartada de las otras, aparentemente, no se ocupada siempre. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarse con un rufián o alguno de los tipos que estaban borrachos en la posada, pero resultó ser muy diferente. El hombre estaba recostado en su cama, mirando la puerta con ansiedad, dedicando una alegre sonrisa cuando esta se abrió.

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Antonio, espero que nos llevemos bien en nuestra estadía.- Exclamó repentinamente y a su vez estirando la mano, saludando claramente entusiasmado al muchacho.

-..Lovino..- Se limitó a contestar, asintiendo a responder a la mano, estando bastante extrañado con la actitud ajena.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Ah…No me importa como me llames..- Dijo tratando de no parecer un poco más agradable, pero manteniendo su distancia en ello. Después de todo, había aceptado compartir el cuarto.- De todos modos, no me quedaré mucho…- Añadió.

-No eres de por aquí, pero no pareces turista.- Comentó el español- ¿A dónde vas?-

-No creo que sea de tu importancia.- Respondió ya comenzando a molestarse con él.

-Vale, no te enojes. Es sólo que me gusta oír las historias de aquí.-

-¿Las historias?- Preguntó confundido.

-Así es, todos aquí tienen una historia. Algunos escaparon de la cárcel, otros más bien huyeron de sí mismos. Los que van al Toro pisador es porque quieren dejar su pasado atrás.-

- ¿Pasas mucho aquí?- Pregunta el italiano, interesándose más por lo que decía.-

-Nunca es suficiente para quedarse en un solo sitio- Responde mientras se desvestía para dormir.

- Si tú lo dices.- Al verle desvestirse decidió que también debería recostarse ya. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, se quitó los pantalones y se arropó en su propia cama.

El italiano nunca supo si habló algo más esa noche con el español, si se durmió inmediatamente, o si fue capaz de soñar algo. El cansancio simplemente se adueñó de él hasta el otro día, y ni si quiera se hubiese podido despertar de no ser por su compañero de habitación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Feliciano?- Preguntó hundiéndose entre las almohadas.

-¿Feliciano?- Preguntó algo confundido el español.- Oh no, soy Antonio~

El italiano se sentó en la cama, frotando sus ojos con el intento de así despejarse un poco. Observó a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, dedicando la misma mirada al español parado frente a él. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de la noche anterior hasta que finalmente los recuerdos fueron totalmente claros.

-En la cafetería nos tienen servido el desayuno, creí que tendrías hambre. Aunque, no tengo la verdad mucho dinero como para pagar tu parte, lo siento-

-No tiene importancia. Tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras..- Se limitó a contestar para más tarde dirigirse hasta la cafetería.

En un principio el comer se hizo algo incomodo. Nada peor que para unos conocidos el mantener un profundo silencio, más cuando se intenta mostrar el intentar un poco de cercanía. Esto era al menos por parte del español. Por otro lado, el italiano parecía sentirse más tranquilo de que no estuviesen entablando una conversación… al menos por el momento.

-Entonces… Eres italiano.. ¿No?- Decidió comentar el español al no soportar el silencio formado.

-Creí que era lo bastante evidente…- Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

-Vale, pero es que tampoco eres muy hablador para notarlo. ¿Qué te trae por España?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, joder…- Se quejó.

El español por su parte decidió dar un pequeño suspiro y no volver a sacar el tema. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo sabría, aquel joven le intrigaba y no le dejaría tan fácilmente. Mejor comenzaba a comer antes que se enfriara, no llevaba tampoco mucho tiempo en el comedor, más sin embargo, notó que el menor ya casi se terminaba lo que le habían servido. No resistió una pequeña risa la cuál intrigó al italiano, y luego de eso se volvió a conservar el silencio, pero ésta vez no incomodó a ninguno de los dos…


	2. Secretos

Añldaaslda Cuánto tiempo D: Prometo comenzar a subir fanfics más seguidos xD Bueno, ésta vez les traigo algo un poco más completo, y consistirá de unos cuantos capítulos :I Ah! Por cierto, " **El Toro pisador**" tiene claramente nada que ver con _el señor de los anillos_, claro que no . (?)

.-. .-.

La luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, anunciaban la creciente noche,y el frío se propagaba rápidamente ante la ausencia de sol, como si le recordaran al italiano que estaba fuera de la comodidad hogareña. Este se arregló el abrigo y entró a un café.

El mesero le miró con plena curiosidad, pero para cuando volvió con la orden, tan solo parecía levemente interesado por el chico, como si tal vez hubiese sabido su situación y ya no había porqué preocuparse.

-¿Algo más, joven?- Preguntó analizando las facciones ajenas.

-Ah..Sí, hay algo más.- Mencionó el italiano revolviendo el café.- ¿Podría usted decirme donde hay un hotel o algo para pasar la noche?-

-¿Le parece este un lugar turístico, joven?- Preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo para cuando el italiano bajó un poco su cabeza.- Pues lo es, no es muy popular, ni de los mejores barrios, pero lo es. Muchos viajeros como usted llegan por estos lados. Si quiere un lugar agradable y económico, le recomiendo "El toro pisador", la reconocerá de inmediato; tablas viejas, pintura oxidada. En la entrada hay un bar, así que seguramente estarán cantando.- Explicó sonriendo suavemente de lado.

-Ah… Muchas gracias.- Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café- ¿Está muy lejos?- Preguntó para decir indirectamente que aun no sabía donde quedaba. El mesero estiró repentinamente la mano derecha hacia su costado.

-La cuarta casa doblando la cuadra izquierda, encaminando a la derecha.- Informó rápidamente y se retiró sin nada más hasta otra mesa. En el café tan solo estaban el italiano, tres individuos en una mesa y una mujer en otra.

Un poco más motivado con esto, pudo consumir su café con tranquilidad. No tenía mucho dinero, pero le dejó personalmente una humilde propina al mesero, ofreciendo un "Gracias" antes de aventurarse nuevamente a las calles.

Tal y como había dicho el hombre, no fue muy difícil el encontrar la posada, pero esta no le daba muy buena espina, más por las personas en el interior, que la imagen proporcionada desde fuera.

El italiano, observaba hacia los lados, estaba allí, pero no sabía que debía hacer. Buscaría a un encargado, o alguien que no estuviese intoxicado por el alcohol, tal vez alguien más joven, o mejor marcharse de ahí. Las opciones no eran tan difíciles de pensar, pero aun así permaneció inevitablemente alrededor de un minuto parado en un solo lugar, llamando la atención de uno que otro de ahí.

-¿Buscas algo, niño?- Le preguntó el dueño de la posada. El término de "niño" no le gustó para nada, pero no estaba en condiciones para quejarse por ello.

-Estoy…buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, me recomendaron este lugar…- Explicó entre su fallado esfuerzo de no mostrarse algo tímido.

- ¿Te lo recomendaron?- Preguntó alzando la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, eso en verdad me halaga, quién sea que haya sido. Pero lamento decirte que tengo todo lleno.- Explicó levantando las manos con los hombros levemente encogidos.

-Per…Por favor, debe de haber un lugar.- Insistió sintiendo unos retorcijones en el estómago. El hombre lo meditó un poco, y suspiró.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver. Si dejo a un niño solo en la calle, no podré dormir…-Comentó antes de retirarse por una entrada que tenía cortina en vez de puerta.

-No soy un niño, maldición…- Se quejó para sí.

Estuvo solo alrededor de unos largos y fatigados veinte minutos, sin rastros del hombre. Pensó en irse, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Realmente parecía un niño el cuál se había perdido de su madre y no sabía como reaccionar a la situación. Pero, de pronto el hombre regresó, bastante calmado para todo lo que tardó.

-Tengo habitación para ti, pero deberá ser compartida. Creí que estarías cansado, así que ya me encargué de que trajeran una cama.- El italiano se arrepintió de todo su enojo por la tardanza del hombre.- Espero que no te moleste, pero en verdad no tenía más cupos.- Añadió gentilmente.

-No se preocupe, no sé como agradecerle.- Respondió encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Guiaron al italiano através de la misma cortina por la que anteriormente había pasado el viejo. Esta parecía llevar a una especie de patio trasero, en la que estaban dispersas pequeñas arquitecturas repartidas en los cuartos. La pequeña cabaña en la que él dormiría era una habitación algo apartada de las otras, aparentemente, no se ocupada siempre. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarse con un rufián o alguno de los tipos que estaban borrachos en la posada, pero resultó ser muy diferente. El hombre estaba recostado en su cama, mirando la puerta con ansiedad, dedicando una alegre sonrisa cuando esta se abrió.

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Antonio, espero que nos llevemos bien en nuestra estadía.- Exclamó repentinamente y a su vez estirando la mano, saludando claramente entusiasmado al muchacho.

-..Lovino..- Se limitó a contestar, asintiendo a responder a la mano, estando bastante extrañado con la actitud ajena.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Ah…No me importa como me llames..- Dijo tratando de parecer un poco más agradable, pero manteniendo su distancia en ello. Después de todo, había aceptado compartir el cuarto.- De todos modos, no me quedaré mucho…- Añadió.

-No eres de por aquí, pero no pareces turista.- Comentó el español- ¿A dónde vas?-

-No creo que sea de tu importancia.- Respondió ya comenzando a molestarse con él.

-Vale, no te enojes. Es sólo que me gusta oír las historias de aquí.-

-¿Las historias?- Preguntó confundido.

-Así es, todos aquí tienen una historia. Algunos escaparon de la cárcel, otros más bien huyeron de sí mismos. Los que van al Toro pisador es porque quieren dejar su pasado atrás.-

- ¿Pasas mucho aquí?- Pregunta el italiano, interesándose más por lo que decía.-

-Nunca es suficiente para quedarse en un solo sitio- Responde mientras se desvestía para dormir.

- Si tú lo dices.- Al verle desvestirse decidió que también debería recostarse ya. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, se quitó los pantalones y se arropó en su propia cama.

El italiano nunca supo si habló algo más esa noche con el español, si se durmió inmediatamente, o si fue capaz de soñar algo. El cansancio simplemente se adueñó de él hasta el otro día, y ni si quiera se hubiese podido despertar de no ser por su compañero de habitación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Feliciano?- Preguntó hundiéndose entre las almohadas.

-¿Feliciano?- Preguntó algo confundido el español.- Oh no, soy Antonio~

El italiano se sentó en la cama, frotando sus ojos con el intento de así despejarse un poco. Observó a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, dedicando la misma mirada al español parado frente a él. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de la noche anterior hasta que finalmente los recuerdos fueron totalmente claros.

-En la cafetería nos tienen servido el desayuno, creí que tendrías hambre. Aunque, no tengo la verdad mucho dinero como para pagar tu parte, lo siento-

-No tiene importancia. Tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras..- Se limitó a contestar para más tarde dirigirse hasta la cafetería.

En un principio el comer se hizo algo incomodo. Nada peor que para unos conocidos el mantener un profundo silencio, más cuando se intenta mostrar el intentar un poco de cercanía. Esto era al menos por parte del español. Por otro lado, el italiano parecía sentirse más tranquilo de que no estuviesen entablando una conversación… al menos por el momento.

-Entonces… Eres italiano.. ¿No?- Decidió comentar el español al no soportar el silencio formado.

-Creí que era lo bastante evidente…- Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

-Vale, pero es que tampoco eres muy hablador para notarlo. ¿Qué te trae por España?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, joder…- Se quejó.

El español por su parte decidió dar un pequeño suspiro y no volver a sacar el tema. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo sabría, aquel joven le intrigaba y no le dejaría tan fácilmente. Mejor comenzaba a comer antes que se enfriara, no llevaba tampoco mucho tiempo en el comedor, más sin embargo, notó que el menor ya casi se terminaba lo que le habían servido. No resistió una pequeña risa la cuál intrigó al italiano, y luego de eso se volvió a conservar el silencio, pero ésta vez no incomodó a ninguno de los dos…

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses, de aquel lugar que le había parecido tan inseguro alguna vez, lo volvió prácticamente un hogar. Aunque claramente no permanecía siempre ahí, al contrario, solía viajar recorriendo variados lugares y podía tardar semanas en volver. Pero, en estas travesías; por más extraño que le pareciera en un principio, no podía faltar el moreno de ojos claros, siendo que dentro de un corto tiempo, este se volvió su compañero de viajes definitivo y no había lugar a donde no fueran juntos. Aun así, el pasado de cada uno continuaba siendo un enigma para el otro. Incluso el orgulloso italiano se había atrevido a preguntarle variadas veces sin obtener alguna respuesta clara o sincera de parte de español, y viceversa con el menor.

..

-¡Lovino¡ Pero cuanto tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Llegué a creer que Fernandez te había secuestrado para alguna parte.- Fue como le saludó el dueño del Toro pisador. Luego de tanto tiempo se había encariñado con el menor e incluso le ofreció empleo para cuando volviese y no debiera pagar por su habitación.

-No seas molesto, tan sólo me fui hace unas tres semanas.- Se limitó a responder ofreciendo una suave sonrisa sincera.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda cuando se fueron por más de un mes. Ahora no sé que pensar de ti, muchacho-

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que debas pensar, ahora estoy cansado así que me voy a la cama. – Afirmó estirando los brazos para bostezar profundamente.

Dio las buenas noches al dueño y se dirigió a su cabaña. En cuanto entró se encontró con el español ordenando sus cosas. Sí, a pesar de que hubiesen más cabañas disponibles, estos preferían seguir compartiendo habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es este desastre? No es que me importe, pero no me puedo meter a la cama con tu basura en medio.- Se quejó sin alzar la voz como costumbre.

-Vamos, no seas así. Sólo aguanta un momento.- Le aseguró el moreno dirigiéndose de inmediato a sacar sus cosas. Por lo general cuando se marchaban, se llevaban cuanto podían en caso de no tener la oportunidad de volver, y Antonio siempre resultaba ser el que tenía más cosas, la teoría de Lovino era de que se la llevaba de vago más tiempo que él.

-Joder.- Maldijo con suavidad y se recostó en la cama con ropa y todo.- Ahora no te quedes haciendo estupideces, no puedo dormir con la luz prendida.- Comentó a pesar de que ambos sabían perfectamente que podía dormir en cualquier circunstancia.

-Eso no es verdad. Ya voy a terminar de todos modos.- Suspiró por lo bajo.- Uno se acostumbra, pero a veces no eres para nada lindo así…- Pensó en un susurro. El italiano escuchándole le arrojó una almohada, provocando que se le cayese un bolso de viaje el cuál siempre llevaba en mano. De este salieron todas las cosas del interior, y entre esto una peculiar fotografía intrigó al castaño. En silencio, alcanzó la fotografía y la observó con cuidado.

-¿Quién es?.- Preguntó al cabo de un rato. El español le observó fijamente en un pequeño estado de shock y le arrebató la fotografía.

-Nadie de importancia.- Se limitó a responder secamente como no le era costumbre.

-Yo no conservo cosas de personas sin importancia, y no creo que sea por la diferencia cultural.- Comentó sentándose en la cama dispuesto a obtener la verdad.

-Bueno…verás… Es algo vergonzoso.- Dijo finalmente rascándose una mejilla. Parecía en verdad avergonzado, pero al italiano no le convencía que ese fuera el real estado del español.

-Como sea, habla que no tengo toda la noche.- Exigió.

El español suspiró con suavidad y se sentó en su propia cama. La cabaña no era muy grande por lo que le resultaban puestos bastante cómodos para charlar.

-La verdad es que… se podría decir que ella fue algo así como mi prometida.- Confesó con una suave y triste sonrisa. El italiano quedó estupefacto, de todo el tiempo que habían entablado aquella amistad, nunca escuchó nada sobre una prometida.- Es la razón por la que estoy aquí… –Prosiguió.- Verás… Hacia ya mucho tiempo, vivía en la capital, en donde la conocí. Esa mujer… me tenía completamente loco, nunca he conocido a alguien más maravillosa que ella y de algún modo, se fijó en mí. – Rió un poco por su propio comentario.- Estuvimos juntos muchos meses, y un día decidí que no habría nadie más que ella, por lo que pedí su mano…Pero, sus padres no me dieron la bendición, y le prohibieron que me siguiera viendo, así que… la convencí de que huyéramos. Romántico, ¿No? ~ Bueno… lo hubiera seguido siendo tal vez… si hubiese sido con otra mujer. Ahora que lo pienso, ni si quiera era tan fantástica, siempre resultó ser bastante avariciosa. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tomó mi dinero y se marchó con otro. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… heme aquí.- Suspira una vez más y apoya los brazos en sus rodillas.-

-Esa víbora te arruinó la vida. Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues guardando una fotografía de ella? ¿Eres tan idiota para seguir amándola?.- Preguntó con brusquedad. En parte era la preocupación de que se estuviera hiriendo con el recuerdo de esa mujer, pero en el fondo, su actitud también resultaba de una extraña punzada de envidia en el fondo de su corazón.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Estoy casi seguro de que si la volviera a ver e hiciera algo tan sencillo como disculparse conmigo, la volvería a tomar como esposa.- Confesó consciente de su necia idea. El italiano se quedó observándole un momento, algo decepcionado, molesto y adolorido, junto a muchas otras emociones que no lograba explicar.

-Benne… Yo siempre supe que no tenías cerebro, en verdad no me sorprende eso, tampoco me importa. Buenas noches. – Se recostó nuevamente, le dio la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos deseando poder retomar el sueño.

-Buenas noches, Lovino.- Se resignó a decir y continuó ordenando sus cosas.

.

.

.

El italiano no logró dormir en toda la noche. La historia del español podría en verdad carecer de importancia para él, pero no lograba quitársela de la cabeza. Tal vez había que admitir que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-¡Pero es una zorra!- Se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que llegaba a aquel pensamiento.

Había decidido ir a dar un paseo por las cercanías a solas, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo realizaba sin compañía, o más bien, sin la del español. Se terminó ganando en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Era obvio y claro que el español había tenido una pareja, quizás varias, y ¿Quién sabe si hasta tiene un hijo? Estos pensamientos volvían loco al castaño sin razón aparente para él. Lo que más le molestaba era la idea de que, cada sonrisa , cada muestra de felicidad haya sido falsa y el español estuviese sufriendo desde el principio sin que el menor se percatase de ello.

-En realidad… el idiota soy yo, él ni si quiera me necesita.- Pensó inevitablemente en voz alta apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la banca.

-¿Quién no te necesita?.- Preguntó una conocida voz ajena sobresaltando al italiano quién le observó durante variados segundos como si no lograse reconocerle

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí,bastardo!?-Exclamó levemente ruborizado tras haber reaccionado lo suficiente para haberse quejado.

-Bueno… Como hoy no te vi en la mañana, creí que de algún modo ya te habías ido a desayunar al café que siempre vamos, pero cuando no te encontré allí, y cuando pregunté dijeron no haberte visto….Supongo que me preocupé y salí a buscarte para no arriesgarme a que llegaras al bar echándome la culpa de que te pasó algo.- Explicó con plena tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa que se proporcionaba en el momento.

-Eres un estúpido. Nadie te obligó a ir a buscarme, puedo cuidarme solo y no te necesito.- Afirmó cruzando los brazos.

-Más bien… Escuché que alguien no te necesitaba a ti. Corrígeme si me equivoco.- Le observó fijamente con el toque amigable que solía tener, pero manteniendo unos rasgos enormemente serios para lo normal.

-Eso… No es que….- De la nada al castaño se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rápidamente salieron sin pleno aviso. El español entró en un pequeño momento de pánico, sí bien ya en variadas ocasiones el italiano había llorado, jamás había sido por algo serio o emocional.-

-A-Ah… Vamos… No…- Dejó la boca abierta un momento pensando en qué decir y sin más le abrazó protectoramente.- Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no debía consolar a alguien. Llorar de este modo te hace más lindo, pero ambos sabemos que luego te sentirás avergonzado y las tomarás conmigo.- Le decía en un tono sumamente dulce.

- ¡N-No me trates como a un niño, maldición!.- Exclamó entre sollozos dándole un pequeño empujón. - ¡Esto es tu culpa! Joder… Sólo vete…- Pidió apoyando las rodillas entre el pecho y escondiendo la cabeza en estas.

-No digas que te trato como a un niño, porque no te veo como uno.- Comentó mirando el cielo un momento.- Además…Si es mi culpa al menos dime porqué, no puedes ser tan cruel para acusarme y dejarme así nada más.- Se quejó encogiendo los hombros.

- Es tu culpa por ser tan idiota, estúpido e imbecil. –Se limpia las lágrimas prohibiéndose soltar una sola más.- Nadie guarda esa clase de recuerdos.- Se queja más para sí mismo.

-¡Ah! Lo dices por la fotografía. No sabía que te afectaría tanto.- Sonrió completamente conmovido provocando que el italiano se molestase más.- Sigo pensando que tal vez tuvo sus razones, y a pesar de que me duele no siento rencor hacia su decisión. Pero, el verdadero motivo por el qué la guardo es… para así recordarme que para la próxima no debo entregar todo tan rápido, tal vez no confiarme mucho. Si aun así te sigue molestando, la puedes quemar, de todos modos con la persona en la que me fijé no necesito advertencia alguna.-

El italiano permanece en silencio un par de minutos, su semblante seguía fruncido, pero se le notaba mucho más tranquilo consigo mismo, a pesar de que aun hubiesen muchas cosas que le molestaran e intrigasen.

-No es como si fuese de mi interés, pero… ma-más te vale que ahora elijas bien, o de otro modo te volverás una molestia para mí.- Le murmuró ruborizándose sutilmente.

-Ya lo hice, descuida. Pero, creo que me podría volver una molestia para ti de todos modos.- Le respondió en el mismo volumen de voz empleado por el menor.

-¿Qué dem..? ¿Acaso crees que voy a estar metiéndome en tu estúpida relación? No me jodas, ni si quiera estás seguro que esa persona te dirá que sí.-

-De acuerdo..Y si… Esa persona fueras tú, ¿Qué me dirías?.- Pregunta acercándose con discreción.

El italiano enrojeció nuevamente sin lograr contenerse. Desvió su mirada al instante y cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en no parecer nervioso.  
-Pu-Pues es una pregunta estúpida. Evidentemente te rechazaría y… y entonces..- La voz se le fue haciendo un hilo, debiendo fingir una pequeña tos para disimularlo.

Antonio le observó alrededor de medio minuto y finalmente sonrió algo divertido. Se estiró un poco y se puso de pie permaneciendo en el lugar esperando a que el italiano le imitase.- Ya veo…Supongo que sería algo que realmente harías.- Se limitó a decir a modo risueño.- Ahora, supongo que no has desayunado y ahora sería un problema para mí el cargarte hasta el bar si de pronto te desmayas. Ayer no me ayudaste con el equipaje y estoy realmente cansado.- Reclamó de modo infantil inflando levemente las mejillas.- Entonces..¿Vamos?.- Preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago ajeno antes de que el italiano se pusiera de pie…

**_Muy bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Olvidaba subirlo cada tarde xD Espero que puedan seguir el tercero, tal vez se descubra el pasado de Lovin ~ Cualquier duda o algo no duden en preguntarme, aunque seguramente será aclarado en otro capítulo. 3_**


	3. Voces lejanas

Añldaaslda Cuánto tiempo D: Prometo comenzar a subir fanfics más seguidos xD Bueno, ésta vez les traigo algo un poco más completo, y consistirá de unos cuantos capítulos :I Ah! Por cierto, " **El Toro pisador**" tiene claramentenada que ver con _el señor de los anillos_, claro que no . (?)

* * *

.-. .-.

La luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, anunciaban la creciente noche,y el frío se propagaba rápidamente ante la ausencia de sol, como si le recordaran al italiano que estaba fuera de la comodidad hogareña. Este se arregló el abrigo y entró a un café.

El mesero le miró con plena curiosidad, pero para cuando volvió con la orden, tan solo parecía levemente interesado por el chico, como si tal vez hubiese sabido su situación y ya no había porqué preocuparse.

-¿Algo más, joven?- Preguntó analizando las facciones ajenas.

-Ah..Sí, hay algo más.- Mencionó el italiano revolviendo el café.- ¿Podría usted decirme donde hay un hotel o algo para pasar la noche?-

-¿Le parece este un lugar turístico, joven?- Preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo para cuando el italiano bajó un poco su cabeza.- Pues lo es, no es muy popular, ni de los mejores barrios, pero lo es. Muchos viajeros como usted llegan por estos lados. Si quiere un lugar agradable y económico, le recomiendo "El toro pisador", la reconocerá de inmediato; tablas viejas, pintura oxidada. En la entrada hay un bar, así que seguramente estarán cantando.- Explicó sonriendo suavemente de lado.

-Ah… Muchas gracias.- Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café- ¿Está muy lejos?- Preguntó para decir indirectamente que aun no sabía donde quedaba. El mesero estiró repentinamente la mano derecha hacia su costado.

-La cuarta casa doblando la cuadra izquierda, encaminando a la derecha.- Informó rápidamente y se retiró sin nada más hasta otra mesa. En el café tan solo estaban el italiano, tres individuos en una mesa y una mujer en otra.

Un poco más motivado con esto, pudo consumir su café con tranquilidad. No tenía mucho dinero, pero le dejó personalmente una humilde propina al mesero, ofreciendo un "Gracias" antes de aventurarse nuevamente a las calles.

Tal y como había dicho el hombre, no fue muy difícil el encontrar la posada, pero esta no le daba muy buena espina, más por las personas en el interior, que la imagen proporcionada desde fuera.

El italiano, observaba hacia los lados, estaba allí, pero no sabía que debía hacer. Buscaría a un encargado, o alguien que no estuviese intoxicado por el alcohol, tal vez alguien más joven, o mejor marcharse de ahí. Las opciones no eran tan difíciles de pensar, pero aun así permaneció inevitablemente alrededor de un minuto parado en un solo lugar, llamando la atención de uno que otro de ahí.

-¿Buscas algo, niño?- Le preguntó el dueño de la posada. El término de "niño" no le gustó para nada, pero no estaba en condiciones para quejarse por ello.

-Estoy…buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, me recomendaron este lugar…- Explicó entre su fallado esfuerzo de no mostrarse algo tímido.

- ¿Te lo recomendaron?- Preguntó alzando la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, eso en verdad me halaga, quién sea que haya sido. Pero lamento decirte que tengo todo lleno.- Explicó levantando las manos con los hombros levemente encogidos.

-Per…Por favor, debe de haber un lugar.- Insistió sintiendo unos retorcijones en el estómago. El hombre lo meditó un poco, y suspiró.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver. Si dejo a un niño solo en la calle, no podré dormir…-Comentó antes de retirarse por una entrada que tenía cortina en vez de puerta.

-No soy un niño, maldición…- Se quejó para sí.

Estuvo solo alrededor de unos largos y fatigados veinte minutos, sin rastros del hombre. Pensó en irse, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Realmente parecía un niño el cuál se había perdido de su madre y no sabía como reaccionar a la situación. Pero, de pronto el hombre regresó, bastante calmado para todo lo que tardó.

-Tengo habitación para ti, pero deberá ser compartida. Creí que estarías cansado, así que ya me encargué de que trajeran una cama.- El italiano se arrepintió de todo su enojo por la tardanza del hombre.- Espero que no te moleste, pero en verdad no tenía más cupos.- Añadió gentilmente.

-No se preocupe, no sé como agradecerle.- Respondió encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Guiaron al italiano através de la misma cortina por la que anteriormente había pasado el viejo. Esta parecía llevar a una especie de patio trasero, en la que estaban dispersas pequeñas arquitecturas repartidas en los cuartos. La pequeña cabaña en la que él dormiría era una habitación algo apartada de las otras, aparentemente, no se ocupada siempre. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarse con un rufián o alguno de los tipos que estaban borrachos en la posada, pero resultó ser muy diferente. El hombre estaba recostado en su cama, mirando la puerta con ansiedad, dedicando una alegre sonrisa cuando esta se abrió.

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Antonio, espero que nos llevemos bien en nuestra estadía.- Exclamó repentinamente y a su vez estirando la mano, saludando claramente entusiasmado al muchacho.

-..Lovino..- Se limitó a contestar, asintiendo a responder a la mano, estando bastante extrañado con la actitud ajena.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Ah…No me importa como me llames..- Dijo tratando de parecer un poco más agradable, pero manteniendo su distancia en ello. Después de todo, había aceptado compartir el cuarto.- De todos modos, no me quedaré mucho…- Añadió.

-No eres de por aquí, pero no pareces turista.- Comentó el español- ¿A dónde vas?-

-No creo que sea de tu importancia.- Respondió ya comenzando a molestarse con él.

-Vale, no te enojes. Es sólo que me gusta oír las historias de aquí.-

-¿Las historias?- Preguntó confundido.

-Así es, todos aquí tienen una historia. Algunos escaparon de la cárcel, otros más bien huyeron de sí mismos. Los que van al Toro pisador es porque quieren dejar su pasado atrás.-

- ¿Pasas mucho aquí?- Pregunta el italiano, interesándose más por lo que decía.-

-Nunca es suficiente para quedarse en un solo sitio- Responde mientras se desvestía para dormir.

- Si tú lo dices.- Al verle desvestirse decidió que también debería recostarse ya. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, se quitó los pantalones y se arropó en su propia cama.

El italiano nunca supo si habló algo más esa noche con el español, si se durmió inmediatamente, o si fue capaz de soñar algo. El cansancio simplemente se adueñó de él hasta el otro día, y ni si quiera se hubiese podido despertar de no ser por su compañero de habitación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Feliciano?- Preguntó hundiéndose entre las almohadas.

-¿Feliciano?- Preguntó algo confundido el español.- Oh no, soy Antonio~

El italiano se sentó en la cama, frotando sus ojos con el intento de así despejarse un poco. Observó a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, dedicando la misma mirada al español parado frente a él. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de la noche anterior hasta que finalmente los recuerdos fueron totalmente claros.

-En la cafetería nos tienen servido el desayuno, creí que tendrías hambre. Aunque, no tengo la verdad mucho dinero como para pagar tu parte, lo siento-

-No tiene importancia. Tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras..- Se limitó a contestar para más tarde dirigirse hasta la cafetería.

En un principio el comer se hizo algo incomodo. Nada peor que para unos conocidos el mantener un profundo silencio, más cuando se intenta mostrar el intentar un poco de cercanía. Esto era al menos por parte del español. Por otro lado, el italiano parecía sentirse más tranquilo de que no estuviesen entablando una conversación… al menos por el momento.

-Entonces… Eres italiano.. ¿No?- Decidió comentar el español al no soportar el silencio formado.

-Creí que era lo bastante evidente…- Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

-Vale, pero es que tampoco eres muy hablador para notarlo. ¿Qué te trae por España?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, joder…- Se quejó.

El español por su parte decidió dar un pequeño suspiro y no volver a sacar el tema. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo sabría, aquel joven le intrigaba y no le dejaría tan fácilmente. Mejor comenzaba a comer antes que se enfriara, no llevaba tampoco mucho tiempo en el comedor, más sin embargo, notó que el menor ya casi se terminaba lo que le habían servido. No resistió una pequeña risa la cuál intrigó al italiano, y luego de eso se volvió a conservar el silencio, pero ésta vez no incomodó a ninguno de los dos…

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses, de aquel lugar que le había parecido tan inseguro alguna vez, lo volvió prácticamente un hogar. Aunque claramente no permanecía siempre ahí, al contrario, solía viajar recorriendo variados lugares y podía tardar semanas en volver. Pero, en estas travesías; por más extraño que le pareciera en un principio, no podía faltar el moreno de ojos claros, siendo que dentro de un corto tiempo, este se volvió su compañero de viajes definitivo y no había lugar a donde no fueran juntos. Aun así, el pasado de cada uno continuaba siendo un enigma para el otro. Incluso el orgulloso italiano se había atrevido a preguntarle variadas veces sin obtener alguna respuesta clara o sincera de parte de español, y viceversa con el menor.

-¡Lovino¡ Pero cuanto tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Llegué a creer que Fernandez te había secuestrado para alguna parte.- Fue como le saludó el dueño del Toro pisador. Luego de tanto tiempo se había encariñado con el menor e incluso le ofreció empleo para cuando volviese y no debiera pagar por su habitación.

-No seas molesto, tan sólo me fui hace unas tres semanas.- Se limitó a responder ofreciendo una suave sonrisa sincera.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda cuando se fueron por más de un mes. Ahora no sé que pensar de ti, muchacho-

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que debas pensar, ahora estoy cansado así que me voy a la cama. – Afirmó estirando los brazos para bostezar profundamente.

Dio las buenas noches al dueño y se dirigió a su cabaña. En cuanto entró se encontró con el español ordenando sus cosas. Sí, a pesar de que hubiesen más cabañas disponibles, estos preferían seguir compartiendo habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es este desastre? No es que me importe, pero no me puedo meter a la cama con tu basura en medio.- Se quejó sin alzar la voz como costumbre.

-Vamos, no seas así. Sólo aguanta un momento.- Le aseguró el moreno dirigiéndose de inmediato a sacar sus cosas. Por lo general cuando se marchaban, se llevaban cuanto podían en caso de no tener la oportunidad de volver, y Antonio siempre resultaba ser el que tenía más cosas, la teoría de Lovino era de que se la llevaba de vago más tiempo que él.

-Joder.- Maldijo con suavidad y se recostó en la cama con ropa y todo.- Ahora no te quedes haciendo estupideces, no puedo dormir con la luz prendida.- Comentó a pesar de que ambos sabían perfectamente que podía dormir en cualquier circunstancia.

-Eso no es verdad. Ya voy a terminar de todos modos.- Suspiró por lo bajo.- Uno se acostumbra, pero a veces no eres para nada lindo así…- Pensó en un susurro. El italiano escuchándole le arrojó una almohada, provocando que se le cayese un bolso de viaje el cuál siempre llevaba en mano. De este salieron todas las cosas del interior, y entre esto una peculiar fotografía intrigó al castaño. En silencio, alcanzó la fotografía y la observó con cuidado.

-¿Quién es?.- Preguntó al cabo de un rato. El español le observó fijamente en un pequeño estado de shock y le arrebató la fotografía.

-Nadie de importancia.- Se limitó a responder secamente como no le era costumbre.

-Yo no conservo cosas de personas sin importancia, y no creo que sea por la diferencia cultural.- Comentó sentándose en la cama dispuesto a obtener la verdad.

-Bueno…verás… Es algo vergonzoso.- Dijo finalmente rascándose una mejilla. Parecía en verdad avergonzado, pero al italiano no le convencía que ese fuera el real estado del español.

-Como sea, habla que no tengo toda la noche.- Exigió.

El español suspiró con suavidad y se sentó en su propia cama. La cabaña no era muy grande por lo que le resultaban puestos bastante cómodos para charlar.

-La verdad es que… se podría decir que ella fue algo así como mi prometida.- Confesó con una suave y triste sonrisa. El italiano quedó estupefacto, de todo el tiempo que habían entablado aquella amistad, nunca escuchó nada sobre una prometida.- Es la razón por la que estoy aquí… –Prosiguió.- Verás… Hacia ya mucho tiempo, vivía en la capital, en donde la conocí. Esa mujer… me tenía completamente loco, nunca he conocido a alguien más maravillosa que ella y de algún modo, se fijó en mí. – Rió un poco por su propio comentario.- Estuvimos juntos muchos meses, y un día decidí que no habría nadie más que ella, por lo que pedí su mano…Pero, sus padres no me dieron la bendición, y le prohibieron que me siguiera viendo, así que… la convencí de que huyéramos. Romántico, ¿No? ~ Bueno… lo hubiera seguido siendo tal vez… si hubiese sido con otra mujer. Ahora que lo pienso, ni si quiera era tan fantástica, siempre resultó ser bastante avariciosa. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tomó mi dinero y se marchó con otro. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… heme aquí.- Suspira una vez más y apoya los brazos en sus rodillas.-

-Esa víbora te arruinó la vida. Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues guardando una fotografía de ella? ¿Eres tan idiota para seguir amándola?.- Preguntó con brusquedad. En parte era la preocupación de que se estuviera hiriendo con el recuerdo de esa mujer, pero en el fondo, su actitud también resultaba de una extraña punzada de envidia en el fondo de su corazón.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Estoy casi seguro de que si la volviera a ver e hiciera algo tan sencillo como disculparse conmigo, la volvería a tomar como esposa.- Confesó consciente de su necia idea. El italiano se quedó observándole un momento, algo decepcionado, molesto y adolorido, junto a muchas otras emociones que no lograba explicar.

-Benne… Yo siempre supe que no tenías cerebro, en verdad no me sorprende eso, tampoco me importa. Buenas noches. – Se recostó nuevamente, le dio la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos deseando poder retomar el sueño.

-Buenas noches, Lovino.- Se resignó a decir y continuó ordenando sus cosas.

.

.

.

El italiano no logró dormir en toda la noche. La historia del español podría en verdad carecer de importancia para él, pero no lograba quitársela de la cabeza. Tal vez había que admitir que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-¡Pero es una zorra!- Se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que llegaba a aquel pensamiento.

Había decidido ir a dar un paseo por las cercanías a solas, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo realizaba sin compañía, o más bien, sin la del español. Se terminó ganando en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Era obvio y claro que el español había tenido una pareja, quizás varias, y ¿Quién sabe si hasta tiene un hijo? Estos pensamientos volvían loco al castaño sin razón aparente para él. Lo que más le molestaba era la idea de que, cada sonrisa , cada muestra de felicidad haya sido falsa y el español estuviese sufriendo desde el principio sin que el menor se percatase de ello.

-En realidad… el idiota soy yo, él ni si quiera me necesita.- Pensó inevitablemente en voz alta apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la banca.

-¿Quién no te necesita?.- Preguntó una conocida voz ajena sobresaltando al italiano quién le observó durante variados segundos como si no lograse reconocerle

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí,bastardo!?-Exclamó levemente ruborizado tras haber reaccionado lo suficiente para haberse quejado.

-Bueno… Como hoy no te vi en la mañana, creí que de algún modo ya te habías ido a desayunar al café que siempre vamos, pero cuando no te encontré allí, y cuando pregunté dijeron no haberte visto….Supongo que me preocupé y salí a buscarte para no arriesgarme a que llegaras al bar echándome la culpa de que te pasó algo.- Explicó con plena tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa que se proporcionaba en el momento.

-Eres un estúpido. Nadie te obligó a ir a buscarme, puedo cuidarme solo y no te necesito.- Afirmó cruzando los brazos.

-Más bien… Escuché que alguien no te necesitaba a ti. Corrígeme si me equivoco.- Le observó fijamente con el toque amigable que solía tener, pero manteniendo unos rasgos enormemente serios para lo normal.

-Eso… No es que….- De la nada al castaño se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rápidamente salieron sin pleno aviso. El español entró en un pequeño momento de pánico, sí bien ya en variadas ocasiones el italiano había llorado, jamás había sido por algo serio o emocional.-

-A-Ah… Vamos… No…- Dejó la boca abierta un momento pensando en qué decir y sin más le abrazó protectoramente.- Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no debía consolar a alguien. Llorar de este modo te hace más lindo, pero ambos sabemos que luego te sentirás avergonzado y las tomarás conmigo.- Le decía en un tono sumamente dulce.

- ¡N-No me trates como a un niño, maldición!.- Exclamó entre sollozos dándole un pequeño empujón. - ¡Esto es tu culpa! Joder… Sólo vete…- Pidió apoyando las rodillas entre el pecho y escondiendo la cabeza en estas.

-No digas que te trato como a un niño, porque no te veo como uno.- Comentó mirando el cielo un momento.- Además…Si es mi culpa al menos dime porqué, no puedes ser tan cruel para acusarme y dejarme así nada más.- Se quejó encogiendo los hombros.

- Es tu culpa por ser tan idiota, estúpido e imbecil. –Se limpia las lágrimas prohibiéndose soltar una sola más.- Nadie guarda esa clase de recuerdos.- Se queja más para sí mismo.

-¡Ah! Lo dices por la fotografía. No sabía que te afectaría tanto.- Sonrió completamente conmovido provocando que el italiano se molestase más.- Sigo pensando que tal vez tuvo sus razones, y a pesar de que me duele no siento rencor hacia su decisión. Pero, el verdadero motivo por el qué la guardo es… para así recordarme que para la próxima no debo entregar todo tan rápido, tal vez no confiarme mucho. Si aun así te sigue molestando, la puedes quemar, de todos modos con la persona en la que me fijé no necesito advertencia alguna.-

El italiano permanece en silencio un par de minutos, su semblante seguía fruncido, pero se le notaba mucho más tranquilo consigo mismo, a pesar de que aun hubiesen muchas cosas que le molestaran e intrigasen.

-No es como si fuese de mi interés, pero… ma-más te vale que ahora elijas bien, o de otro modo te volverás una molestia para mí.- Le murmuró ruborizándose sutilmente.

-Ya lo hice, descuida. Pero, creo que me podría volver una molestia para ti de todos modos.- Le respondió en el mismo volumen de voz empleado por el menor.

-¿Qué dem..? ¿Acaso crees que voy a estar metiéndome en tu estúpida relación? No me jodas, ni si quiera estás seguro que esa persona te dirá que sí.-

-De acuerdo..Y si… Esa persona fueras tú, ¿Qué me dirías?.- Pregunta acercándose con discreción.

El italiano enrojeció nuevamente sin lograr contenerse. Desvió su mirada al instante y cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en no parecer nervioso.  
-Pu-Pues es una pregunta estúpida. Evidentemente te rechazaría y… y entonces..- La voz se le fue haciendo un hilo, debiendo fingir una pequeña tos para disimularlo.

Antonio le observó alrededor de medio minuto y finalmente sonrió algo divertido. Se estiró un poco y se puso de pie permaneciendo en el lugar esperando a que el italiano le imitase.- Ya veo…Supongo que sería algo que realmente harías.- Se limitó a decir a modo risueño.- Ahora, supongo que no has desayunado y ahora sería un problema para mí el cargarte hasta el bar si de pronto te desmayas. Ayer no me ayudaste con el equipaje y estoy realmente cansado.- Reclamó de modo infantil inflando levemente las mejillas.- Entonces..¿Vamos?.- Preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago ajeno antes de que el italiano se pusiera de pie…

* * *

**_Muy bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Olvidaba subirlo cada tarde xD Espero que puedan seguir el tercero, tal vez se descubra el pasado de Lovin ~ Cualquier duda o algo no duden en preguntarme, aunque seguramente será aclarado en otro capítulo. 3_**

* * *

"Lo mejor de trabajar en un bar… es cuando todos se van o quedan postrados en el suelo como unos cerdos asquerosos…"

El italiano llevaba las jarras con un pequeño suspiro. Antes el trabajo no le importaba tanto, y ni si quiera lo consideraba como uno, debido a que hacia mucho tiempo que no se quedaba en la posada por tantos días, ahora tenía bien claro que ese trabajo lo hacía a cambio de su vivienda.

-Esto apesta…- Se repetía constantemente cada vez que debía volver a llevar la ronda a los sedientos nómadas que pasaban sus noches allí.

Lovino sostenía dos bandejas, una con las jarras vacías y otras con las que debía repartir nuevamente. Ya se había resignado por esa noche, dejando de quejarse hacia alrededor de una hora. No fue hasta que uno de los sujetos medianamente ebrios tuvo la ocurrencia de agarrar el trasero del italiano, fue una acción rápida y pequeña, pero consiguió reactivar la bomba. No le importó si era mayor que él, más fuerte o alto, tan solo arrojó todo al suelo y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que osó a tocarle. En su estadía en aquellos lugares, había perdido parte de su miedosa actitud, tal vez es algo que dejó mucho antes, al momento de decidir vivir por su cuenta.

-¡Yo te enseñaré, bastardo!- Exclamaba entre tantas cosas mientras lo apaleaba en el suelo siendo incitado por los demás. Un par de brazos le sujetaron de la cintura y le separaron finalmente.

-Vamos Lovi, ya cálmate. Lo siento mucho, señor. - El español sonreía nerviosamente reteniendo con algo de dificultad al italiano. No es que este tuviese algún temor de pelear, pero situaciones como esas se habían dado en repetitivas ocasiones, ya habían recibido algunas amenazas de parte del dueño.

.

.

.

- Si no ibas a apoyarme no debiste meterte, idiota.- Se quejaba el castaño apoyando una bolsa de hielo en el ojo el cuál daba indicios de ponerse morado.

-Harás que nos terminen sacando de aquí.- Respondía el español también posando bolsas de hielo entre su mejilla. Al fin y al cabo se había convertido en una gran pelea sin sentido. – Además… Por tu bien no deberías meterte más en peleas, estos tipos no son tan simples como se ven…- Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

-Me importa una mierda, tengo un orgullo que mantener.- Reafirmó sereno.

-El orgullo aquí no te llevará a ningún lado, pero entiendo lo que dices. De todos modos, creo que has exagerado, sólo trata de no causar tantos problemas.- Comento exhausto.

-Ah, pero si se hubiera tratado de _esa chica_ no te hubieras puesto tan comprensible con el mundo, ¿Verdad?- Mencionó sin pensar. El español le miró seriamente por un momento y al cabo de un rato suspiró.

-Madre mía, nunca dejas de nombrarla…-Exhaló.- Pues, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Seguramente tienes razón; principalmente si todo hubiese resultado bien con ella, no la tendría en un lugar como este .Pero, como en vez de ella me las debo arreglar para compartir el cuarto contigo y salir ileso… no tiene sentido imaginar otra situación.- Observó el techo pensante.

-Si tanto te es molesto compartir habitación conmigo, búscate otro lugar, a mí no me importa.- Comentó dejando a un lado la bolsa de hielo una vez se comenzaba a derretir y tan sólo le empapaba el rostro.

-Lovi, no quise decir eso…- Se pone de pie para sentarse en la cama ajena y tratar de convencerle- Si me molestara ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿No crees? De todos modos, ni si quiera pago aquí.- Sonrió ante lo último.

-No lo sé, eres estúpido hasta sobrepasar los límites, yo sólo te aclaro nuevamente tus posibilidades, idiota..- Lovino se montó boca abajo y de ese modo darle la espalda.

-Espera, no hagas eso..- Advirtió encargándose él mismo de voltearle nuevamente- Por ahora tu ojo está algo rosado, pero créeme que pronto se volverá morado si no te encargas de bajar la inflamación.- Le dijo tomando la bolsa de hielo que había dejado el menor y de ese modo la volvió a pasar con cuidado por la zona golpeada, causando leves estremecimientos por parte del italiano.

-Déjame, carajo… Está frío y tú no sabes hacerlo, me duele.- Se quejó apoyando una mano por sobre su ojo para que no pudiera volver a poner la bolsa.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de estar peleándote. Lo hago con cuidado, ahora si me permites…- Tomó con algo de brusquedad la muñeca para retirar la mano, y volvió a untar con suavidad la bolsa repetidas veces hasta que el castaño permaneció tranquilo.

-Encárgate de tus propias cosas, joder…- Se limitó a discutir.

-Me pregunto si estás molesto...por no haberte defendido.- Cuestionó con plena tranquilidad.

-.. Yo no esperaba que lo hicieras, así que no me importa.- Respondió al cabo de un rato.

-Sin embargo, si no te conociese bien, me hubiese quedado tranquilo con tu respuesta- Insistió.

-¡Te digo que no importa, maldición!-

- Ah, en verdad lo siento. La pelea comenzó de modo tan repentino, yo sólo podía reaccionar a defenderme y…-

-¿Qué parte de, "no importa" no entiendes? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que me cuidaras, ni que me protegieras de algo.- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero me siento con el deber de hacerlo desde el día en que te alojaste aquí.- Confesó repentinamente. Tras eso hubo un breve momento de silencio en donde tal vez las miradas fueron demasiado largas.- N-No quiero que creas que te llamo débil o algo similar..- Prosiguió sintiendo como se le iba toda la confianza que había obtenido.- Más bien, desde el fondo de mi corazón, siento que…- En cuanto se estaba animando a hablar seriamente, un llamado a la puerta interrumpe todo el discurso montado en su cabeza. Le toma un par de segundos el reaccionar para ponerse de pie, y atinar a abrir la puerta, tratándose nada más ni nada menos que el dueño.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó más sereno que molesto.

-Ah… ¿Te refieres a Lovino? Él…- En cuanto guió su mirada hacia la cama del italiano notó que este ya no se encontraba en ella.

-¿A dónde se fue ese muchacho?- Preguntó nuevamente suspirando al cabo de un rato.- Cuando le veas llegar dile que debo hablar seriamente con él. Pero, no estoy aquí para charlar. Tienes visita…-

.

.

.

Se podrían tomar por palabras sencillas y normales, pero dio vuelta por completo el mundo interno del italiano. No era de su comprensión el entender el porqué aun no podía regular la respiración o sus latidos, siendo que no sucedió nada, ¿Acaso esperaba escuchar…algo? En ese caso, ¿Qué? Preferible pensarlo en un lugar a solas y en plena tranquilidad, no por nada se había dado el lujo de saltar por la ventana como un criminal.

Vigilaba por los costados que no apareciera repentinamente el dueño a darle un sermón, sin ser consciente del camino que tenía por delante hasta llegar a chocar repentinamente con alguien más.

-Fíjate por donde…- En cuanto alza la mirada distingue una delicada figura la cuál llama su atención por unos momentos. Era un poco más baja que él; de largos y finos cabellos, de tez pálida adornada por unos pequeños labios rosados. Inmediatamente la fotografía del español apareció en su cabeza, ¿Acaso era _aquella_ mujer?. - ..Con su permiso..- Se limitó a decir y salió cuanto antes de la posada.

Ahora no sabía en donde encaminarse, y sin notarlo comenzó a correr y a correr como si esperara encontrar alguna solución, alguna salida o advertencia de que tuviese que parar, más el cansancio le gano antes que pudiese sentir tranquilidad. Jadeó en busca de recuperar el aliento, había llegado a parar a los alrededores de un lago, por lo que se ganó entre el pequeño puente que había asegurado a la pesca.

**_"Estoy casi seguro de que si la volviese a ver e hiciera algo tan sencillo como disculparse conmigo, la volvería a tomar como esposa…" _**

Al recordar aquellas palabras se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tras unos segundos comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno para poder calmar un poco las tristeza que se formaba en su corazón.

-Si me hubiera quedado en Italia no estaría siendo tan patético..- Se dijo a sí mismo y entonces recordó su motivación de haberse marchado. – Me pregunto si está valiendo la pena…- Musitó a la nada y arrojó una piedra a la tranquilidad del agua.

Pasaron algunas cuantas horas y la claridad del día comenzaba a desaparecer, más sin embargo el castaño no se veía dispuesto aun a volver, dedicándose a dar vueltas por los rededores, lo cual le perturbaba mucho más de lo que debiera curarle, no estaba acostumbrado a salir sin el español, por lo que se sentía extremadamente solo.

Se cuestionaba si acaso el moreno estaría haciendo sus maletas, y en ese caso… el como tendría que reaccionar, no podía por nada del mundo demostrarse afectado del modo en el que estaba. Meditando profundamente en esto, se dispuso a volver.

Los mismos tipos de siempre ya estaban en el bar para cuando entró, incluyendo el último sujeto con el que se había peleado, este tan solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, más el italiano desvió de inmediato la mirada sin haber respondido el gesto. Al llegar a su cabaña logró notar un gran desorden en la habitación, similar a lo que quedaba cuando el español y él mismo arreglaban sus cosas para viajar.

-..¿Ya te vas?.- Se atrevió a preguntar haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarse tranquilo y seguro. Llamó claramente la atención del español, quien no había notado su presencia hasta que este habló.

-Mh.. Pues sí, aunque antes planeaba comer con Carmen.- Respondió en su intento de seguir la corriente.

-¿Carmen?- Se sentó en su cama corriendo las cosas ajenas y buscó que observar con tal de no verle a la cara.

-Sí, ¿No fue ella quién de lo contó?- Ladeó la cabeza levemente confundido.

-No entiendo que demonios me quieres decir.- Explicó a tono neutral.

-Yo tampoco te entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes que me voy?- Decide preguntar.

-Sólo un estúpido no sabría darse cuenta de que te marchas-

-¡Oh claro! Ahora entiendo, creí que habías hablado con ella. Bueno, de todos modos tan sólo me iré por unos cuantos días.-

-¿Unos cuantos días? Pero, entonces, ¿Qué pasará con ella?- Le mira de reojo.

-Pues…supongo que se irá a su casa.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿No se supone que vivan juntos?- Alza una ceja

-¡¿Con Carmen?! Claro que no.- No puede evitar una pequeña risa.- ¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Ah? Este… Benne, yo creí que como era tu prometido, ustedes…- Ahora su confusión era aun más grande.

-¿Prometida? Lovi, no te entiendo..- Por un momento le observó incrédulo, pero tras unos segundos creyó hallar el hilo de todo.- ¿Te refieres a Carmen? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas? Vaya enredo, aunque supongo que en realidad se parecen…- Se toma del mentón pensativo.- Ah, por cierto, Carmen no es quien crees, es su hermana.- Explicó finalmente.

-..¿Che?- Pestañeó perplejo y confundido- ¡¿Y qué demonios hace su hermana aquí?! Ella… ¿Ella también te quiere? –

-Por su puesto que no, Carmen….- Dejó la boca abierta un momento pensando en qué decir. Repentinamente se le acerca y se gana por sobre él para mirarle fijamente.- ¿Estás…. celoso de ella?.- Pregunta con algo de ansiedad.

Un brusco rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del menor por lo que frunce el ceño.- ¡N-No digas estupideces! Yo sólo….Yo sólo creí que…- Nuevamente comenzó a sentir el nudo en su garganta, por lo que respira profundamente y así calmarse.- Yo..-

-Tranquilo…- Musitó antes de acortar la distancia para apoderarse de los labios ajenos. El italiano estaba demasiado impactado como para atinar a corresponder o si quiera alejarse en el caso contrario, cuando el moreno notó esto se separó un momento y así volver a observarle, una leve marca carmesí bordeaba sus mejillas aunque esto no se acercara a nada a como se encontraba el rostro ajeno. Mantuvo silencio, como si con tan solo la mirada le ofreciera seguridad o tal vez pidiera alguna clase de permiso, de todos modos, al segundo intento, se le correspondió de manera inexperta y tímida.

En cuanto el español se separó, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la contraria. – No quiero que sigas sacando esa clase de conclusiones por tu cuenta…- Le dijo- Quiero que confíes en mí, ¿Sí? – Volvió a retomar sus labios un momento antes de continuar.- ¿Es muy difícil, Lovi?..-

Se atrevió a mirarle en cuanto este se había distanciado un poco, pero eso no significaba que el rubor de sus mejillas hubiese desaparecido.- Su-Supongo que….Ta-Tal vez yo… podría hacerlo..- Logró responder desviando inmediatamente la mirada.

-Eres tan lindo ~ -Comentó sonriendo de lado.- Pero deberé disfrutarlo luego, de todos modos debo partir.- Se puso de pie y tomó el bolsón que ya tenía listo.

-¿Con ella?- Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Sí, Lovi.. Con ella.- Suspiró un momento.- Verás… La chica de la fotografía es hermana de Carmen y… al parecer ella falleció hace un mes. No pudieron contactarme para entonces, pero les pareció que yo debiera estar al menos para su misa. Bueno, al menos su hermana piensa así.- Le sonríe de lado. El italiano le observó sorprendido, era una información completamente inesperada, aunque no había sido lo único inesperado que había recibido..

.

.

.

-Prometo volver en menos de una semana, no vayas a pelearte mucho ~ -Le advirtió el moreno antes de marcharse.

-Tú no eres mi madre ni nada, joder…- Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado, algo que no había logrado dejar de hacer desde aquel gesto en la habitación.

-Aun así- Le sonrió con suavidad.- Nos vemos- Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y se marchó con aquella mujer que había causado tanta confusión.

Silencio y soledad, no había convivido con ello en ya hace bastante tiempo. Inevitablemente meditaba profundamente en esos momentos. Estar con el español no se comparaba a un ambiente familiar, pero sentía mayor necesidad de mantenerse junto a él, seguramente porque en su hogar llegó a sentirse más solo que en ese momento en aquella habitación casi vacía.

.

.

.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó a un numero en particular. El solo hecho de esperar a que la otra persona respondiera le ponía demasiado nervioso y ansioso. Lo primero en escucharse fue un pequeño golpe, seguramente se le había caído al receptor de la llamada.

"-Ah, il telefono!- Se escuchaba al otro lado.- Scusarmi , Ciao? Huh…Ciao?-**

No emitió ni un solo pequeño sonido hasta que el receptor cortó la llamada. Fue estúpido el ponerse nervioso, ¿Acaso esperara que dijera su nombre? Teniendo claro que cambiado el número y ni si quiera dijo algo para ser reconocido.

Repitió la acción de llamarle una, y otra… y otra vez; variadas veces, disfrutando el llegar a imaginar lo que estaría haciendo su receptor. Pero, la broma del juego había desaparecido ya a la tercera vez, muchas veces a su "victima" se le llegaba a escuchar algo frustrado e incluso molesto; se llegó a asustar la vez en la que le habló la pareja de este, pero por alguna razón, continuaba haciéndolo.

Era el día en que Antonio volvía, le había llamado hace un cuarto de hora sobre donde iba, y como no estaba haciendo nada, le pareció buena idea el ir a buscarle. Aun no llegaba, por lo que esperó con tranquilidad en una banca. Observó su teléfono y suspiró, ya no era por diversión, buscaba algo en aquellas llamadas. Tal vez… sólo una más; sólo una y le dejaría en paz.

-" A-Ah.. Ciao? ….Le pido que por favor deje de llamarme, de verdad que me está asustando. . . "-

-¿Lovi? ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¡Qué alegría!- Aquella voz le descolocó por completo. Colgó inmediatamente y guardo el teléfono con rapidez.

-Antonio, no es que…- Repentinamente el recuerdo del beso atravesó su mente. Inevitablemente un rubor comenzó a ganarse en sus mejillas, por lo que le fue imposible volver a mirarle.

- Me pregunto que habrás pensado…- Comentó con suavidad para luego acercarse y tomarle de las mejillas, ofreciendo un tierno beso el cuál fue correspondido al cabo de los segundos. Dulce y apasionado, seguramente la mejor manera en la que se han dado la bienvenida. Pudieron terminar apaciblemente ese gesto, pero tras separarse se les vio interrumpidos de todos modos. Esta vez, una llamada para el italiano.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni si quiera vio el número, se dedicó a observar con perseverancia el piso, evitando intentar saber cuál era la expresión en el rostro ajeno.

-¿Ho-Hola?- Pregunto demasiado bajo y agudo, debiendo aclararse la garganta.

-¡¿Lovino?! ¡¿Eres tú, verdad?!- Quedó en pleno shock en cuanto le hablaron. Sin colgar, revisó el número; era el de su hermano, a quién había estado llamando en aquellos días.- _ "Escuché gritos, ¿Qué sucede?" _¡Es Lovino! ¡Está vivo! "_¿Cómo?¿Estás hablando con él?" …- _ No se arriesgó a saber que más comentaban, dejó la llamada inmediatamente y sacó la batería al teléfono. El español le observaba desconcertado, pero prefirió no preguntar por el momento, esperando a que el menor se calmara, él tampoco decía nada, pero en sus ojos había pánico.

- ¿Me han encontrado?- Se preguntó a sí mismo pensando en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.- .- .- .- .-

**_** _**Ah, el teléfono! Discúlpeme, Hola?

* * *

**_He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo porque no he tenido Internet :c Se me fue la idea mientras lo escribía, pero sigan la historia, ya tengo todo listo para el siguiente capítulo, por lo que no tardará mucho c: _**

**_Por cierto, no estoy segura si en este fic le pueda incluir hard, ¿Les interesaría? c: _**


	4. Melodía virginal

Añldaaslda Cuánto tiempo D: Prometo comenzar a subir fanfics más seguidos xD Bueno, ésta vez les traigo algo un poco más completo, y consistirá de unos cuantos capítulos :I Ah! Por cierto, " **El Toro pisador**" tiene claramentenada que ver con _el señor de los anillos_, claro que no . (?)

* * *

.-. .-.

La luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, anunciaban la creciente noche,y el frío se propagaba rápidamente ante la ausencia de sol, como si le recordaran al italiano que estaba fuera de la comodidad hogareña. Este se arregló el abrigo y entró a un café.

El mesero le miró con plena curiosidad, pero para cuando volvió con la orden, tan solo parecía levemente interesado por el chico, como si tal vez hubiese sabido su situación y ya no había porqué preocuparse.

-¿Algo más, joven?- Preguntó analizando las facciones ajenas.

-Ah..Sí, hay algo más.- Mencionó el italiano revolviendo el café.- ¿Podría usted decirme donde hay un hotel o algo para pasar la noche?-

-¿Le parece este un lugar turístico, joven?- Preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo para cuando el italiano bajó un poco su cabeza.- Pues lo es, no es muy popular, ni de los mejores barrios, pero lo es. Muchos viajeros como usted llegan por estos lados. Si quiere un lugar agradable y económico, le recomiendo "El toro pisador", la reconocerá de inmediato; tablas viejas, pintura oxidada. En la entrada hay un bar, así que seguramente estarán cantando.- Explicó sonriendo suavemente de lado.

-Ah… Muchas gracias.- Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su café- ¿Está muy lejos?- Preguntó para decir indirectamente que aun no sabía donde quedaba. El mesero estiró repentinamente la mano derecha hacia su costado.

-La cuarta casa doblando la cuadra izquierda, encaminando a la derecha.- Informó rápidamente y se retiró sin nada más hasta otra mesa. En el café tan solo estaban el italiano, tres individuos en una mesa y una mujer en otra.

Un poco más motivado con esto, pudo consumir su café con tranquilidad. No tenía mucho dinero, pero le dejó personalmente una humilde propina al mesero, ofreciendo un "Gracias" antes de aventurarse nuevamente a las calles.

Tal y como había dicho el hombre, no fue muy difícil el encontrar la posada, pero esta no le daba muy buena espina, más por las personas en el interior, que la imagen proporcionada desde fuera.

El italiano, observaba hacia los lados, estaba allí, pero no sabía que debía hacer. Buscaría a un encargado, o alguien que no estuviese intoxicado por el alcohol, tal vez alguien más joven, o mejor marcharse de ahí. Las opciones no eran tan difíciles de pensar, pero aun así permaneció inevitablemente alrededor de un minuto parado en un solo lugar, llamando la atención de uno que otro de ahí.

-¿Buscas algo, niño?- Le preguntó el dueño de la posada. El término de "niño" no le gustó para nada, pero no estaba en condiciones para quejarse por ello.

-Estoy…buscando un sitio donde pasar la noche, me recomendaron este lugar…- Explicó entre su fallado esfuerzo de no mostrarse algo tímido.

- ¿Te lo recomendaron?- Preguntó alzando la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno, eso en verdad me halaga, quién sea que haya sido. Pero lamento decirte que tengo todo lleno.- Explicó levantando las manos con los hombros levemente encogidos.

-Per…Por favor, debe de haber un lugar.- Insistió sintiendo unos retorcijones en el estómago. El hombre lo meditó un poco, y suspiró.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver. Si dejo a un niño solo en la calle, no podré dormir…-Comentó antes de retirarse por una entrada que tenía cortina en vez de puerta.

-No soy un niño, maldición…- Se quejó para sí.

Estuvo solo alrededor de unos largos y fatigados veinte minutos, sin rastros del hombre. Pensó en irse, pero tampoco tenía donde ir. Realmente parecía un niño el cuál se había perdido de su madre y no sabía como reaccionar a la situación. Pero, de pronto el hombre regresó, bastante calmado para todo lo que tardó.

-Tengo habitación para ti, pero deberá ser compartida. Creí que estarías cansado, así que ya me encargué de que trajeran una cama.- El italiano se arrepintió de todo su enojo por la tardanza del hombre.- Espero que no te moleste, pero en verdad no tenía más cupos.- Añadió gentilmente.

-No se preocupe, no sé como agradecerle.- Respondió encogiendo un poco los hombros.

Guiaron al italiano através de la misma cortina por la que anteriormente había pasado el viejo. Esta parecía llevar a una especie de patio trasero, en la que estaban dispersas pequeñas arquitecturas repartidas en los cuartos. La pequeña cabaña en la que él dormiría era una habitación algo apartada de las otras, aparentemente, no se ocupada siempre. Tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarse con un rufián o alguno de los tipos que estaban borrachos en la posada, pero resultó ser muy diferente. El hombre estaba recostado en su cama, mirando la puerta con ansiedad, dedicando una alegre sonrisa cuando esta se abrió.

-¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Antonio, espero que nos llevemos bien en nuestra estadía.- Exclamó repentinamente y a su vez estirando la mano, saludando claramente entusiasmado al muchacho.

-..Lovino..- Se limitó a contestar, asintiendo a responder a la mano, estando bastante extrañado con la actitud ajena.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, ¿Puedo llamarte Lovi?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Ah…No me importa como me llames..- Dijo tratando de parecer un poco más agradable, pero manteniendo su distancia en ello. Después de todo, había aceptado compartir el cuarto.- De todos modos, no me quedaré mucho…- Añadió.

-No eres de por aquí, pero no pareces turista.- Comentó el español- ¿A dónde vas?-

-No creo que sea de tu importancia.- Respondió ya comenzando a molestarse con él.

-Vale, no te enojes. Es sólo que me gusta oír las historias de aquí.-

-¿Las historias?- Preguntó confundido.

-Así es, todos aquí tienen una historia. Algunos escaparon de la cárcel, otros más bien huyeron de sí mismos. Los que van al Toro pisador es porque quieren dejar su pasado atrás.-

- ¿Pasas mucho aquí?- Pregunta el italiano, interesándose más por lo que decía.-

-Nunca es suficiente para quedarse en un solo sitio- Responde mientras se desvestía para dormir.

- Si tú lo dices.- Al verle desvestirse decidió que también debería recostarse ya. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, se quitó los pantalones y se arropó en su propia cama.

El italiano nunca supo si habló algo más esa noche con el español, si se durmió inmediatamente, o si fue capaz de soñar algo. El cansancio simplemente se adueñó de él hasta el otro día, y ni si quiera se hubiese podido despertar de no ser por su compañero de habitación.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Feliciano?- Preguntó hundiéndose entre las almohadas.

-¿Feliciano?- Preguntó algo confundido el español.- Oh no, soy Antonio~

El italiano se sentó en la cama, frotando sus ojos con el intento de así despejarse un poco. Observó a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, dedicando la misma mirada al español parado frente a él. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de la noche anterior hasta que finalmente los recuerdos fueron totalmente claros.

-En la cafetería nos tienen servido el desayuno, creí que tendrías hambre. Aunque, no tengo la verdad mucho dinero como para pagar tu parte, lo siento-

-No tiene importancia. Tampoco es como si te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras..- Se limitó a contestar para más tarde dirigirse hasta la cafetería.

En un principio el comer se hizo algo incomodo. Nada peor que para unos conocidos el mantener un profundo silencio, más cuando se intenta mostrar el intentar un poco de cercanía. Esto era al menos por parte del español. Por otro lado, el italiano parecía sentirse más tranquilo de que no estuviesen entablando una conversación… al menos por el momento.

-Entonces… Eres italiano.. ¿No?- Decidió comentar el español al no soportar el silencio formado.

-Creí que era lo bastante evidente…- Respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo.

-Vale, pero es que tampoco eres muy hablador para notarlo. ¿Qué te trae por España?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, joder…- Se quejó.

El español por su parte decidió dar un pequeño suspiro y no volver a sacar el tema. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo sabría, aquel joven le intrigaba y no le dejaría tan fácilmente. Mejor comenzaba a comer antes que se enfriara, no llevaba tampoco mucho tiempo en el comedor, más sin embargo, notó que el menor ya casi se terminaba lo que le habían servido. No resistió una pequeña risa la cuál intrigó al italiano, y luego de eso se volvió a conservar el silencio, pero ésta vez no incomodó a ninguno de los dos…

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses, de aquel lugar que le había parecido tan inseguro alguna vez, lo volvió prácticamente un hogar. Aunque claramente no permanecía siempre ahí, al contrario, solía viajar recorriendo variados lugares y podía tardar semanas en volver. Pero, en estas travesías; por más extraño que le pareciera en un principio, no podía faltar el moreno de ojos claros, siendo que dentro de un corto tiempo, este se volvió su compañero de viajes definitivo y no había lugar a donde no fueran juntos. Aun así, el pasado de cada uno continuaba siendo un enigma para el otro. Incluso el orgulloso italiano se había atrevido a preguntarle variadas veces sin obtener alguna respuesta clara o sincera de parte de español, y viceversa con el menor.

-¡Lovino¡ Pero cuanto tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Llegué a creer que Fernandez te había secuestrado para alguna parte.- Fue como le saludó el dueño del Toro pisador. Luego de tanto tiempo se había encariñado con el menor e incluso le ofreció empleo para cuando volviese y no debiera pagar por su habitación.

-No seas molesto, tan sólo me fui hace unas tres semanas.- Se limitó a responder ofreciendo una suave sonrisa sincera.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda cuando se fueron por más de un mes. Ahora no sé que pensar de ti, muchacho-

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que debas pensar, ahora estoy cansado así que me voy a la cama. – Afirmó estirando los brazos para bostezar profundamente.

Dio las buenas noches al dueño y se dirigió a su cabaña. En cuanto entró se encontró con el español ordenando sus cosas. Sí, a pesar de que hubiesen más cabañas disponibles, estos preferían seguir compartiendo habitación.

-¿Qué demonios es este desastre? No es que me importe, pero no me puedo meter a la cama con tu basura en medio.- Se quejó sin alzar la voz como costumbre.

-Vamos, no seas así. Sólo aguanta un momento.- Le aseguró el moreno dirigiéndose de inmediato a sacar sus cosas. Por lo general cuando se marchaban, se llevaban cuanto podían en caso de no tener la oportunidad de volver, y Antonio siempre resultaba ser el que tenía más cosas, la teoría de Lovino era de que se la llevaba de vago más tiempo que él.

-Joder.- Maldijo con suavidad y se recostó en la cama con ropa y todo.- Ahora no te quedes haciendo estupideces, no puedo dormir con la luz prendida.- Comentó a pesar de que ambos sabían perfectamente que podía dormir en cualquier circunstancia.

-Eso no es verdad. Ya voy a terminar de todos modos.- Suspiró por lo bajo.- Uno se acostumbra, pero a veces no eres para nada lindo así…- Pensó en un susurro. El italiano escuchándole le arrojó una almohada, provocando que se le cayese un bolso de viaje el cuál siempre llevaba en mano. De este salieron todas las cosas del interior, y entre esto una peculiar fotografía intrigó al castaño. En silencio, alcanzó la fotografía y la observó con cuidado.

-¿Quién es?.- Preguntó al cabo de un rato. El español le observó fijamente en un pequeño estado de shock y le arrebató la fotografía.

-Nadie de importancia.- Se limitó a responder secamente como no le era costumbre.

-Yo no conservo cosas de personas sin importancia, y no creo que sea por la diferencia cultural.- Comentó sentándose en la cama dispuesto a obtener la verdad.

-Bueno…verás… Es algo vergonzoso.- Dijo finalmente rascándose una mejilla. Parecía en verdad avergonzado, pero al italiano no le convencía que ese fuera el real estado del español.

-Como sea, habla que no tengo toda la noche.- Exigió.

El español suspiró con suavidad y se sentó en su propia cama. La cabaña no era muy grande por lo que le resultaban puestos bastante cómodos para charlar.

-La verdad es que… se podría decir que ella fue algo así como mi prometida.- Confesó con una suave y triste sonrisa. El italiano quedó estupefacto, de todo el tiempo que habían entablado aquella amistad, nunca escuchó nada sobre una prometida.- Es la razón por la que estoy aquí… –Prosiguió.- Verás… Hacia ya mucho tiempo, vivía en la capital, en donde la conocí. Esa mujer… me tenía completamente loco, nunca he conocido a alguien más maravillosa que ella y de algún modo, se fijó en mí. – Rió un poco por su propio comentario.- Estuvimos juntos muchos meses, y un día decidí que no habría nadie más que ella, por lo que pedí su mano…Pero, sus padres no me dieron la bendición, y le prohibieron que me siguiera viendo, así que… la convencí de que huyéramos. Romántico, ¿No? ~ Bueno… lo hubiera seguido siendo tal vez… si hubiese sido con otra mujer. Ahora que lo pienso, ni si quiera era tan fantástica, siempre resultó ser bastante avariciosa. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tomó mi dinero y se marchó con otro. Una cosa llevó a la otra y… heme aquí.- Suspira una vez más y apoya los brazos en sus rodillas.-

-Esa víbora te arruinó la vida. Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues guardando una fotografía de ella? ¿Eres tan idiota para seguir amándola?.- Preguntó con brusquedad. En parte era la preocupación de que se estuviera hiriendo con el recuerdo de esa mujer, pero en el fondo, su actitud también resultaba de una extraña punzada de envidia en el fondo de su corazón.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Estoy casi seguro de que si la volviera a ver e hiciera algo tan sencillo como disculparse conmigo, la volvería a tomar como esposa.- Confesó consciente de su necia idea. El italiano se quedó observándole un momento, algo decepcionado, molesto y adolorido, junto a muchas otras emociones que no lograba explicar.

-Benne… Yo siempre supe que no tenías cerebro, en verdad no me sorprende eso, tampoco me importa. Buenas noches. – Se recostó nuevamente, le dio la espalda en la cama y cerró los ojos deseando poder retomar el sueño.

-Buenas noches, Lovino.- Se resignó a decir y continuó ordenando sus cosas.

.

.

.

El italiano no logró dormir en toda la noche. La historia del español podría en verdad carecer de importancia para él, pero no lograba quitársela de la cabeza. Tal vez había que admitir que era una mujer realmente hermosa.

-¡Pero es una zorra!- Se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que llegaba a aquel pensamiento.

Había decidido ir a dar un paseo por las cercanías a solas, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo realizaba sin compañía, o más bien, sin la del español. Se terminó ganando en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Era obvio y claro que el español había tenido una pareja, quizás varias, y ¿Quién sabe si hasta tiene un hijo? Estos pensamientos volvían loco al castaño sin razón aparente para él. Lo que más le molestaba era la idea de que, cada sonrisa , cada muestra de felicidad haya sido falsa y el español estuviese sufriendo desde el principio sin que el menor se percatase de ello.

-En realidad… el idiota soy yo, él ni si quiera me necesita.- Pensó inevitablemente en voz alta apoyándose completamente en el respaldo de la banca.

-¿Quién no te necesita?.- Preguntó una conocida voz ajena sobresaltando al italiano quién le observó durante variados segundos como si no lograse reconocerle

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí,bastardo!?-Exclamó levemente ruborizado tras haber reaccionado lo suficiente para haberse quejado.

-Bueno… Como hoy no te vi en la mañana, creí que de algún modo ya te habías ido a desayunar al café que siempre vamos, pero cuando no te encontré allí, y cuando pregunté dijeron no haberte visto….Supongo que me preocupé y salí a buscarte para no arriesgarme a que llegaras al bar echándome la culpa de que te pasó algo.- Explicó con plena tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa que se proporcionaba en el momento.

-Eres un estúpido. Nadie te obligó a ir a buscarme, puedo cuidarme solo y no te necesito.- Afirmó cruzando los brazos.

-Más bien… Escuché que alguien no te necesitaba a ti. Corrígeme si me equivoco.- Le observó fijamente con el toque amigable que solía tener, pero manteniendo unos rasgos enormemente serios para lo normal.

-Eso… No es que….- De la nada al castaño se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas rápidamente salieron sin pleno aviso. El español entró en un pequeño momento de pánico, sí bien ya en variadas ocasiones el italiano había llorado, jamás había sido por algo serio o emocional.-

-A-Ah… Vamos… No…- Dejó la boca abierta un momento pensando en qué decir y sin más le abrazó protectoramente.- Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo que no debía consolar a alguien. Llorar de este modo te hace más lindo, pero ambos sabemos que luego te sentirás avergonzado y las tomarás conmigo.- Le decía en un tono sumamente dulce.

- ¡N-No me trates como a un niño, maldición!.- Exclamó entre sollozos dándole un pequeño empujón. - ¡Esto es tu culpa! Joder… Sólo vete…- Pidió apoyando las rodillas entre el pecho y escondiendo la cabeza en estas.

-No digas que te trato como a un niño, porque no te veo como uno.- Comentó mirando el cielo un momento.- Además…Si es mi culpa al menos dime porqué, no puedes ser tan cruel para acusarme y dejarme así nada más.- Se quejó encogiendo los hombros.

- Es tu culpa por ser tan idiota, estúpido e imbecil. –Se limpia las lágrimas prohibiéndose soltar una sola más.- Nadie guarda esa clase de recuerdos.- Se queja más para sí mismo.

-¡Ah! Lo dices por la fotografía. No sabía que te afectaría tanto.- Sonrió completamente conmovido provocando que el italiano se molestase más.- Sigo pensando que tal vez tuvo sus razones, y a pesar de que me duele no siento rencor hacia su decisión. Pero, el verdadero motivo por el qué la guardo es… para así recordarme que para la próxima no debo entregar todo tan rápido, tal vez no confiarme mucho. Si aun así te sigue molestando, la puedes quemar, de todos modos con la persona en la que me fijé no necesito advertencia alguna.-

El italiano permanece en silencio un par de minutos, su semblante seguía fruncido, pero se le notaba mucho más tranquilo consigo mismo, a pesar de que aun hubiesen muchas cosas que le molestaran e intrigasen.

-No es como si fuese de mi interés, pero… ma-más te vale que ahora elijas bien, o de otro modo te volverás una molestia para mí.- Le murmuró ruborizándose sutilmente.

-Ya lo hice, descuida. Pero, creo que me podría volver una molestia para ti de todos modos.- Le respondió en el mismo volumen de voz empleado por el menor.

-¿Qué dem..? ¿Acaso crees que voy a estar metiéndome en tu estúpida relación? No me jodas, ni si quiera estás seguro que esa persona te dirá que sí.-

-De acuerdo..Y si… Esa persona fueras tú, ¿Qué me dirías?.- Pregunta acercándose con discreción.

El italiano enrojeció nuevamente sin lograr contenerse. Desvió su mirada al instante y cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse en no parecer nervioso.  
-Pu-Pues es una pregunta estúpida. Evidentemente te rechazaría y… y entonces..- La voz se le fue haciendo un hilo, debiendo fingir una pequeña tos para disimularlo.

Antonio le observó alrededor de medio minuto y finalmente sonrió algo divertido. Se estiró un poco y se puso de pie permaneciendo en el lugar esperando a que el italiano le imitase.- Ya veo…Supongo que sería algo que realmente harías.- Se limitó a decir a modo risueño.- Ahora, supongo que no has desayunado y ahora sería un problema para mí el cargarte hasta el bar si de pronto te desmayas. Ayer no me ayudaste con el equipaje y estoy realmente cansado.- Reclamó de modo infantil inflando levemente las mejillas.- Entonces..¿Vamos?.- Preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago ajeno antes de que el italiano se pusiera de pie…

* * *

**_Muy bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Olvidaba subirlo cada tarde xD Espero que puedan seguir el tercero, tal vez se descubra el pasado de Lovin ~ Cualquier duda o algo no duden en preguntarme, aunque seguramente será aclarado en otro capítulo. 3_**

* * *

"Lo mejor de trabajar en un bar… es cuando todos se van o quedan postrados en el suelo como unos cerdos asquerosos…"

El italiano llevaba las jarras con un pequeño suspiro. Antes el trabajo no le importaba tanto, y ni si quiera lo consideraba como uno, debido a que hacia mucho tiempo que no se quedaba en la posada por tantos días, ahora tenía bien claro que ese trabajo lo hacía a cambio de su vivienda.

-Esto apesta…- Se repetía constantemente cada vez que debía volver a llevar la ronda a los sedientos nómadas que pasaban sus noches allí.

Lovino sostenía dos bandejas, una con las jarras vacías y otras con las que debía repartir nuevamente. Ya se había resignado por esa noche, dejando de quejarse hacia alrededor de una hora. No fue hasta que uno de los sujetos medianamente ebrios tuvo la ocurrencia de agarrar el trasero del italiano, fue una acción rápida y pequeña, pero consiguió reactivar la bomba. No le importó si era mayor que él, más fuerte o alto, tan solo arrojó todo al suelo y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que osó a tocarle. En su estadía en aquellos lugares, había perdido parte de su miedosa actitud, tal vez es algo que dejó mucho antes, al momento de decidir vivir por su cuenta.

-¡Yo te enseñaré, bastardo!- Exclamaba entre tantas cosas mientras lo apaleaba en el suelo siendo incitado por los demás. Un par de brazos le sujetaron de la cintura y le separaron finalmente.

-Vamos Lovi, ya cálmate. Lo siento mucho, señor. - El español sonreía nerviosamente reteniendo con algo de dificultad al italiano. No es que este tuviese algún temor de pelear, pero situaciones como esas se habían dado en repetitivas ocasiones, ya habían recibido algunas amenazas de parte del dueño.

.

.

.

- Si no ibas a apoyarme no debiste meterte, idiota.- Se quejaba el castaño apoyando una bolsa de hielo en el ojo el cuál daba indicios de ponerse morado.

-Harás que nos terminen sacando de aquí.- Respondía el español también posando bolsas de hielo entre su mejilla. Al fin y al cabo se había convertido en una gran pelea sin sentido. – Además… Por tu bien no deberías meterte más en peleas, estos tipos no son tan simples como se ven…- Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama.

-Me importa una mierda, tengo un orgullo que mantener.- Reafirmó sereno.

-El orgullo aquí no te llevará a ningún lado, pero entiendo lo que dices. De todos modos, creo que has exagerado, sólo trata de no causar tantos problemas.- Comento exhausto.

-Ah, pero si se hubiera tratado de _esa chica_ no te hubieras puesto tan comprensible con el mundo, ¿Verdad?- Mencionó sin pensar. El español le miró seriamente por un momento y al cabo de un rato suspiró.

-Madre mía, nunca dejas de nombrarla…-Exhaló.- Pues, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Seguramente tienes razón; principalmente si todo hubiese resultado bien con ella, no la tendría en un lugar como este .Pero, como en vez de ella me las debo arreglar para compartir el cuarto contigo y salir ileso… no tiene sentido imaginar otra situación.- Observó el techo pensante.

-Si tanto te es molesto compartir habitación conmigo, búscate otro lugar, a mí no me importa.- Comentó dejando a un lado la bolsa de hielo una vez se comenzaba a derretir y tan sólo le empapaba el rostro.

-Lovi, no quise decir eso…- Se pone de pie para sentarse en la cama ajena y tratar de convencerle- Si me molestara ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿No crees? De todos modos, ni si quiera pago aquí.- Sonrió ante lo último.

-No lo sé, eres estúpido hasta sobrepasar los límites, yo sólo te aclaro nuevamente tus posibilidades, idiota..- Lovino se montó boca abajo y de ese modo darle la espalda.

-Espera, no hagas eso..- Advirtió encargándose él mismo de voltearle nuevamente- Por ahora tu ojo está algo rosado, pero créeme que pronto se volverá morado si no te encargas de bajar la inflamación.- Le dijo tomando la bolsa de hielo que había dejado el menor y de ese modo la volvió a pasar con cuidado por la zona golpeada, causando leves estremecimientos por parte del italiano.

-Déjame, carajo… Está frío y tú no sabes hacerlo, me duele.- Se quejó apoyando una mano por sobre su ojo para que no pudiera volver a poner la bolsa.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de estar peleándote. Lo hago con cuidado, ahora si me permites…- Tomó con algo de brusquedad la muñeca para retirar la mano, y volvió a untar con suavidad la bolsa repetidas veces hasta que el castaño permaneció tranquilo.

-Encárgate de tus propias cosas, joder…- Se limitó a discutir.

-Me pregunto si estás molesto...por no haberte defendido.- Cuestionó con plena tranquilidad.

-.. Yo no esperaba que lo hicieras, así que no me importa.- Respondió al cabo de un rato.

-Sin embargo, si no te conociese bien, me hubiese quedado tranquilo con tu respuesta- Insistió.

-¡Te digo que no importa, maldición!-

- Ah, en verdad lo siento. La pelea comenzó de modo tan repentino, yo sólo podía reaccionar a defenderme y…-

-¿Qué parte de, "no importa" no entiendes? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que me cuidaras, ni que me protegieras de algo.- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero me siento con el deber de hacerlo desde el día en que te alojaste aquí.- Confesó repentinamente. Tras eso hubo un breve momento de silencio en donde tal vez las miradas fueron demasiado largas.- N-No quiero que creas que te llamo débil o algo similar..- Prosiguió sintiendo como se le iba toda la confianza que había obtenido.- Más bien, desde el fondo de mi corazón, siento que…- En cuanto se estaba animando a hablar seriamente, un llamado a la puerta interrumpe todo el discurso montado en su cabeza. Le toma un par de segundos el reaccionar para ponerse de pie, y atinar a abrir la puerta, tratándose nada más ni nada menos que el dueño.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó más sereno que molesto.

-Ah… ¿Te refieres a Lovino? Él…- En cuanto guió su mirada hacia la cama del italiano notó que este ya no se encontraba en ella.

-¿A dónde se fue ese muchacho?- Preguntó nuevamente suspirando al cabo de un rato.- Cuando le veas llegar dile que debo hablar seriamente con él. Pero, no estoy aquí para charlar. Tienes visita…-

.

.

.

Se podrían tomar por palabras sencillas y normales, pero dio vuelta por completo el mundo interno del italiano. No era de su comprensión el entender el porqué aun no podía regular la respiración o sus latidos, siendo que no sucedió nada, ¿Acaso esperaba escuchar…algo? En ese caso, ¿Qué? Preferible pensarlo en un lugar a solas y en plena tranquilidad, no por nada se había dado el lujo de saltar por la ventana como un criminal.

Vigilaba por los costados que no apareciera repentinamente el dueño a darle un sermón, sin ser consciente del camino que tenía por delante hasta llegar a chocar repentinamente con alguien más.

-Fíjate por donde…- En cuanto alza la mirada distingue una delicada figura la cuál llama su atención por unos momentos. Era un poco más baja que él; de largos y finos cabellos, de tez pálida adornada por unos pequeños labios rosados. Inmediatamente la fotografía del español apareció en su cabeza, ¿Acaso era _aquella_ mujer?. - ..Con su permiso..- Se limitó a decir y salió cuanto antes de la posada.

Ahora no sabía en donde encaminarse, y sin notarlo comenzó a correr y a correr como si esperara encontrar alguna solución, alguna salida o advertencia de que tuviese que parar, más el cansancio le gano antes que pudiese sentir tranquilidad. Jadeó en busca de recuperar el aliento, había llegado a parar a los alrededores de un lago, por lo que se ganó entre el pequeño puente que había asegurado a la pesca.

**_"Estoy casi seguro de que si la volviese a ver e hiciera algo tan sencillo como disculparse conmigo, la volvería a tomar como esposa…" _**

Al recordar aquellas palabras se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tras unos segundos comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno para poder calmar un poco las tristeza que se formaba en su corazón.

-Si me hubiera quedado en Italia no estaría siendo tan patético..- Se dijo a sí mismo y entonces recordó su motivación de haberse marchado. – Me pregunto si está valiendo la pena…- Musitó a la nada y arrojó una piedra a la tranquilidad del agua.

Pasaron algunas cuantas horas y la claridad del día comenzaba a desaparecer, más sin embargo el castaño no se veía dispuesto aun a volver, dedicándose a dar vueltas por los rededores, lo cual le perturbaba mucho más de lo que debiera curarle, no estaba acostumbrado a salir sin el español, por lo que se sentía extremadamente solo.

Se cuestionaba si acaso el moreno estaría haciendo sus maletas, y en ese caso… el como tendría que reaccionar, no podía por nada del mundo demostrarse afectado del modo en el que estaba. Meditando profundamente en esto, se dispuso a volver.

Los mismos tipos de siempre ya estaban en el bar para cuando entró, incluyendo el último sujeto con el que se había peleado, este tan solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, más el italiano desvió de inmediato la mirada sin haber respondido el gesto. Al llegar a su cabaña logró notar un gran desorden en la habitación, similar a lo que quedaba cuando el español y él mismo arreglaban sus cosas para viajar.

-..¿Ya te vas?.- Se atrevió a preguntar haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarse tranquilo y seguro. Llamó claramente la atención del español, quien no había notado su presencia hasta que este habló.

-Mh.. Pues sí, aunque antes planeaba comer con Carmen.- Respondió en su intento de seguir la corriente.

-¿Carmen?- Se sentó en su cama corriendo las cosas ajenas y buscó que observar con tal de no verle a la cara.

-Sí, ¿No fue ella quién de lo contó?- Ladeó la cabeza levemente confundido.

-No entiendo que demonios me quieres decir.- Explicó a tono neutral.

-Yo tampoco te entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes que me voy?- Decide preguntar.

-Sólo un estúpido no sabría darse cuenta de que te marchas-

-¡Oh claro! Ahora entiendo, creí que habías hablado con ella. Bueno, de todos modos tan sólo me iré por unos cuantos días.-

-¿Unos cuantos días? Pero, entonces, ¿Qué pasará con ella?- Le mira de reojo.

-Pues…supongo que se irá a su casa.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿No se supone que vivan juntos?- Alza una ceja

-¡¿Con Carmen?! Claro que no.- No puede evitar una pequeña risa.- ¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Ah? Este… Benne, yo creí que como era tu prometido, ustedes…- Ahora su confusión era aun más grande.

-¿Prometida? Lovi, no te entiendo..- Por un momento le observó incrédulo, pero tras unos segundos creyó hallar el hilo de todo.- ¿Te refieres a Carmen? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas en esas cosas? Vaya enredo, aunque supongo que en realidad se parecen…- Se toma del mentón pensativo.- Ah, por cierto, Carmen no es quien crees, es su hermana.- Explicó finalmente.

-..¿Che?- Pestañeó perplejo y confundido- ¡¿Y qué demonios hace su hermana aquí?! Ella… ¿Ella también te quiere? –

-Por su puesto que no, Carmen….- Dejó la boca abierta un momento pensando en qué decir. Repentinamente se le acerca y se gana por sobre él para mirarle fijamente.- ¿Estás…. celoso de ella?.- Pregunta con algo de ansiedad.

Un brusco rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del menor por lo que frunce el ceño.- ¡N-No digas estupideces! Yo sólo….Yo sólo creí que…- Nuevamente comenzó a sentir el nudo en su garganta, por lo que respira profundamente y así calmarse.- Yo..-

-Tranquilo…- Musitó antes de acortar la distancia para apoderarse de los labios ajenos. El italiano estaba demasiado impactado como para atinar a corresponder o si quiera alejarse en el caso contrario, cuando el moreno notó esto se separó un momento y así volver a observarle, una leve marca carmesí bordeaba sus mejillas aunque esto no se acercara a nada a como se encontraba el rostro ajeno. Mantuvo silencio, como si con tan solo la mirada le ofreciera seguridad o tal vez pidiera alguna clase de permiso, de todos modos, al segundo intento, se le correspondió de manera inexperta y tímida.

En cuanto el español se separó, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente con la contraria. – No quiero que sigas sacando esa clase de conclusiones por tu cuenta…- Le dijo- Quiero que confíes en mí, ¿Sí? – Volvió a retomar sus labios un momento antes de continuar.- ¿Es muy difícil, Lovi?..-

Se atrevió a mirarle en cuanto este se había distanciado un poco, pero eso no significaba que el rubor de sus mejillas hubiese desaparecido.- Su-Supongo que….Ta-Tal vez yo… podría hacerlo..- Logró responder desviando inmediatamente la mirada.

-Eres tan lindo ~ -Comentó sonriendo de lado.- Pero deberé disfrutarlo luego, de todos modos debo partir.- Se puso de pie y tomó el bolsón que ya tenía listo.

-¿Con ella?- Preguntó inconscientemente.

-Sí, Lovi.. Con ella.- Suspiró un momento.- Verás… La chica de la fotografía es hermana de Carmen y… al parecer ella falleció hace un mes. No pudieron contactarme para entonces, pero les pareció que yo debiera estar al menos para su misa. Bueno, al menos su hermana piensa así.- Le sonríe de lado. El italiano le observó sorprendido, era una información completamente inesperada, aunque no había sido lo único inesperado que había recibido..

.

.

.

-Prometo volver en menos de una semana, no vayas a pelearte mucho ~ -Le advirtió el moreno antes de marcharse.

-Tú no eres mi madre ni nada, joder…- Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado, algo que no había logrado dejar de hacer desde aquel gesto en la habitación.

-Aun así- Le sonrió con suavidad.- Nos vemos- Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y se marchó con aquella mujer que había causado tanta confusión.

Silencio y soledad, no había convivido con ello en ya hace bastante tiempo. Inevitablemente meditaba profundamente en esos momentos. Estar con el español no se comparaba a un ambiente familiar, pero sentía mayor necesidad de mantenerse junto a él, seguramente porque en su hogar llegó a sentirse más solo que en ese momento en aquella habitación casi vacía.

.

.

.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó a un numero en particular. El solo hecho de esperar a que la otra persona respondiera le ponía demasiado nervioso y ansioso. Lo primero en escucharse fue un pequeño golpe, seguramente se le había caído al receptor de la llamada.

"-Ah, il telefono!- Se escuchaba al otro lado.- Scusarmi , Ciao? Huh…Ciao?-**

No emitió ni un solo pequeño sonido hasta que el receptor cortó la llamada. Fue estúpido el ponerse nervioso, ¿Acaso esperara que dijera su nombre? Teniendo claro que cambiado el número y ni si quiera dijo algo para ser reconocido.

Repitió la acción de llamarle una, y otra… y otra vez; variadas veces, disfrutando el llegar a imaginar lo que estaría haciendo su receptor. Pero, la broma del juego había desaparecido ya a la tercera vez, muchas veces a su "victima" se le llegaba a escuchar algo frustrado e incluso molesto; se llegó a asustar la vez en la que le habló la pareja de este, pero por alguna razón, continuaba haciéndolo.

Era el día en que Antonio volvía, le había llamado hace un cuarto de hora sobre donde iba, y como no estaba haciendo nada, le pareció buena idea el ir a buscarle. Aun no llegaba, por lo que esperó con tranquilidad en una banca. Observó su teléfono y suspiró, ya no era por diversión, buscaba algo en aquellas llamadas. Tal vez… sólo una más; sólo una y le dejaría en paz.

-" A-Ah.. Ciao? ….Le pido que por favor deje de llamarme, de verdad que me está asustando. . . "-

-¿Lovi? ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¡Qué alegría!- Aquella voz le descolocó por completo. Colgó inmediatamente y guardo el teléfono con rapidez.

-Antonio, no es que…- Repentinamente el recuerdo del beso atravesó su mente. Inevitablemente un rubor comenzó a ganarse en sus mejillas, por lo que le fue imposible volver a mirarle.

- Me pregunto que habrás pensado…- Comentó con suavidad para luego acercarse y tomarle de las mejillas, ofreciendo un tierno beso el cuál fue correspondido al cabo de los segundos. Dulce y apasionado, seguramente la mejor manera en la que se han dado la bienvenida. Pudieron terminar apaciblemente ese gesto, pero tras separarse se les vio interrumpidos de todos modos. Esta vez, una llamada para el italiano.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni si quiera vio el número, se dedicó a observar con perseverancia el piso, evitando intentar saber cuál era la expresión en el rostro ajeno.

-¿Ho-Hola?- Pregunto demasiado bajo y agudo, debiendo aclararse la garganta.

-¡¿Lovino?! ¡¿Eres tú, verdad?!- Quedó en pleno shock en cuanto le hablaron. Sin colgar, revisó el número; era el de su hermano, a quién había estado llamando en aquellos días.- _ "Escuché gritos, ¿Qué sucede?" _¡Es Lovino! ¡Está vivo! "_¿Cómo?¿Estás hablando con él?" …- _ No se arriesgó a saber que más comentaban, dejó la llamada inmediatamente y sacó la batería al teléfono. El español le observaba desconcertado, pero prefirió no preguntar por el momento, esperando a que el menor se calmara, él tampoco decía nada, pero en sus ojos había pánico.

- ¿Me han encontrado?- Se preguntó a sí mismo pensando en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.- .- .- .- .-

**_** _**Ah, el teléfono! Discúlpeme, Hola?

* * *

**_He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo porque no he tenido Internet :c Se me fue la idea mientras lo escribía, pero sigan la historia, ya tengo todo listo para el siguiente capítulo, por lo que no tardará mucho c:_**

* * *

El español entró a la cabaña apoyándose en la puerta con suavidad para cerrarla. Guardó algunas cosas y subió a la cama del italiano para luego sentarse en la ventana que estaba a su lado.

-Ya terminé mi turno. ¿Ves que no fue tan complicado como decías? No hubo peleas, ni quejas. Vaya cosa, ¿No?- Le comentaba con cierta diversión.

-Cállate, tú llevas más tiempo en este lugar.- Criticó el menor posando sus manos por sobre el rostro.

-Pero no había trabajado aquí- Se defendió sonriente. – Por cierto, ¿Aun te duele la cabeza?-

-Estoy bien…- Aseguró.

-Si así lo dices…- Bajó del alfeizar de la ventana para buscar su guitarra y afinarla antes de tocar algunas melodías al azar para verificar que el sonido fuera el apropiado. El italiano hizo más fuerte la presión de sus brazos sobre la frente, su dolor de cabeza seguía, pero no quería interrumpirle.

Era fácil notar que el moreno poseía buena voz a pesar de que este tan sólo se disponía a tararear la canción que tocaba. Al cabo de un rato el castaño se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y le observó tocar.

-Eso que tocas…lo bailaban ayer en la plaza, ¿Qué se supone que es?.- Preguntó con una extraña tranquilidad.

-Pues…Sevillana. No es por nada, pero me sorprende que aun no lo conozcas.- Continuó la melodía sin tararearla esta vez.

-Bu-Bueno, hemos visto muchas veces bailes diferentes. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que reconozca cada cosa? Tampoco es tan raro, joder…-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿El qué?- Pestañeó algo confundido.

-Me refiero al baile.- Había cierto toque de emoción en su voz.

-Paso, no pienso hacer…- Antes de terminar de quejarse el español se puso de pie y prácticamente le obligo a hacer lo mismo jalándole de la muñeca con cuidado.

-Descuida, lo haremos despacio.- Le tranquilizó dándole a su vez una pequeña vuelta en el mismo lugar.

- T-Te digo que no quiero, menos contigo.- Dijo cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado.

-Lovi, soy tu pareja, no tu enemigo.- Hizo algunos movimientos circulares con las manos, dispuesto a seguir. Se le fue acercando y se posó detrás de él para tomarlo de la cintura y darle la media vuelta. – Levanta los brazos.- Pidió subiendo las manos por su cintura haciéndole realizar él mismo la acción pedida hasta entrelazar en lo alto sus dedos con los ajenos.  
-_De la fuente de tu boca yo he bebío y estoy preso en las redes de tu cuerpo..~ - _Comenzó a cantarle en el oído a medida que le volvía a tomar de la cintura para darle otra media vuelta, y luego aplaudir un par de veces girando a su alrededor antes de apegarse al cuerpo ajeno nuevamente.- …_Y ahora no sé qué hacer…si besarte los labios o morirme de sed, o pasar el calvario de no volverte a ver..- _Prosiguió repitiendo algunos pasos.

-N-No se parece mucho al baile de la plaza, Antonio..- Comentó el italiano completamente sonrojado desde que el español comenzó con el baile.

-Este es más lento.- Explicó antes de alejarse para caminar hacia él zapateando con habilidad al mismo tiempo que movía las manos. Al estar junto a su persona, le toma una vez más de la cintura, sujetando una mano y a la vez la barbilla ajena para mirarle fijamente unos segundos.- _Olé…_-Musitó al cabo de un rato. Se observaron con profundidad y terminaron por besarse apasionadamente.

El moreno de tomó por las mejillas para continuar besando aquellos labios que tanto le atraían, mientras que el italiano se fue dejando llevar de modo más lento; le abrazó por el cuello para tener más cercanía y se puso de puntas para lograr eso, el español deseando lo mismo, le alzó por las piernas y lo mantuvo en brazos medio minuto antes de recostarlo en la cama para que ambos estuvieran más cómodos.

Se separaron con la intención de que cada uno recuperara un poco el aliento, pero el español de inmediato volvió a besarlo rápidamente antes de dirigirse hasta su cuello para proseguir; mordió sutilmente y también lamió la zona con la esperanza de así causar un poco más de placer en el menor, el cual se estremecía hasta con las mínimas caricias que realizaba el hispano al recorrer el contorno del cuerpo ajeno.

Desabotonó un par de veces la camisa ajena, vigilando no recibir ninguna especie de reacción incómoda por parte del castaño, al sentirse con el permiso volvió a retomar los suaves labios y le arrebató la camisa indiscriminadamente.

-Lovi, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, ¿Por qué no me dejas tenerlo más seguido?- Le murmuró el español bajando las manos por su cuerpo decidido a poseerlo esa noche. En cuanto se disponía a desabrochar el pantalón un par de manos le detuvieron, y sin embargo el italiano no se atrevió a mirarle.

-E-Espera…- Dijo demasiado bajo, no por voluntad.- Yo…ah…E-Este…- Abría la boca, pero no lograba manifestar su preocupación.

-Sé que estás nervioso, también lo estoy, pero…te prometo que mi intención no es hacerte daño; te amo y deseo entregarme a ti, así como tú lo hagas a mí.- le tranquilizó pasando una mano por su mejilla. El italiano con lentitud fue soltando las manos ajenas para que este continuara. Antonio le liberó de las prendas, apreciando sin retraimiento la desnudez del menor el cual insistía de un modo u otro en intentar cubrirse de alguna manera hasta que el mayor le sujeta de ambas manos sobre la cabeza para que dejara de hacerlo.

-N-No..N-No es justo que me mires; t-tú a-aun…estás vestido, bastardo- Se quejó como pudo estando más que avergonzado.

-Entonces…desvísteme tú.- Le retó repentinamente.

Del algún modo pareciera que el italiano llegó a ruborizarse aun más, si es que eso era posible; decidido a aceptar, se sentó en la cama y acercó sus temblorosas manos a la camisa ajena para ir desabotonándola. Algunas gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente en cuanto sostuvo el cinturón entre sus manos y con lentos movimientos se lo arrebató. ¿En qué momento se dejó llevar por todo esto?

.

.

.

-¿Te gusta de este modo?- Le preguntó el español mientras le masturbaba ininterrumpidamente.

-N-No lo…sé.- Respondió entre los gemidos que intentaba reprimir. Continuó con las caricias hacia el miembro ajeno haciéndolas más continuas para así darle cuanto placer pudiera antes de proseguir.

-Lovi…- Susurró pasando un dedo por sobre su entrada.- No sabes cuánto de deseo en estos momentos…-

-¿D-Dónde demonios estás to-tocando?- Se aferró un poco más de las sabanas ante el estremecimiento. El español no le respondió, pero introdujo con cuidado el dedo en la sensible zona. – A-Ah.. n-no…Deten…- El menor arqueó un poco la espalda sintiendo inevitablemente punzadas de dolor antes de placer.

-Relájate, por favor.- Pidió Antonio quien podía sentir como se aflojaba un poco más la entrada ajena, por lo que introdujo un segundo dedo con bastante facilidad.- Ya estás listo.- Le besó el pecho.

Retiró ambos dedos para posicionarse sobre él y observarle. El pecho del italiano subía y se hundía drásticamente, se podía ver el miedo y a la vez el deseo en sus ojos.- Si vas a hacerlo… q-que sea de una jodida vez, ma-maldición…- Le apresuró cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada la cual fue de inmediato arrebatada.

Antonio se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos y delicadamente le penetró con lentitud, evitando moverse por un pequeño momento, esperando que su interior se volviera a acostumbrar. Buscó apasionadamente sus labios y comenzó a embestirle. Lovino se aferró con fuerza a la espalda ajena, alzando un poco la cadera a su vez.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran frenéticas, por lo que separaron el beso pronto ante la falta de aire, inmediatamente debido a esto la habitación se inundó de gemidos por parte del italiano y algunos del español.

-N-No me..no me mires…- Exclamó avergonzado Lovino.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Excusó el hispano.

Las embestidas fueron tomando un ritmo más rápido y ambos se agitaban aun más; Antonio era arañado involuntariamente, pero este tan sólo se preocupaba en tenerlo más y más; besaba sus labios, el cuello y el pecho sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de desearlo.

-A-Ah… n-non…A-Anton…Anto..nio…- Movía las caderas en conjunto de las embestidas por acto inconsciente a tener mayor facilidad en la penetración. – E-Es ..su..suficiente… si .. si sigues yo…-

-Hazlo. Sólo hazlo.- Le musitó antes de devorar apasionadamente sus besos al momento en que ambos llegaban al clímax.

.

.

.

Lovino estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza por las frazadas, no tenía el menor atrevimiento de dirigirle la mirada al otro tras lo sucedido. Por otro lado, él hispano se aseguraba de acomodarse bien y no arriesgarse a caer, esa cama era para uno, pero no quería irse a su propia cama.

-No puedes estar ahí para siempre. Vamos, sale. ~- Le acarició la cabeza y lo movió para recostarlo en su pecho, todo ante decisiones forzadas, el italiano insistía en seguir escondido.

-Ca-Cállate…- Se limitó a contestar sonrojándose inevitablemente una vez más.

-¿Estuvo tan mal?- Preguntó sinceramente curioso.

-Claro que…- Se silenció durante unos segundos.- n-no…n-no estuvo…mal…- Confesó .El español iba a buscar más de aquella respuesta, pero el repentino sonido de un celular le interrumpió.

-Lleva sonando un rato…¿No piensas contestar?-

-…No es necesario contestar ahora…-

-Lovi, perdona que me meta en cosas que no sé, pero… te aseguro que no te encontrarán sólo porque saben que estás en España, sea quienes sean.- Le tranquilizó.

- De todos modos no tengo nada que hablar con él.- Dijo secamente.

-Podrías decirle eso para que deje de llamarte…Claro, podría serte de mejor ayuda si supiese de qué y quién hablas…-Comentó esperando que le contara.

-Joder…no es la gran cosa y tampoco te invité a involucrarte. Lo que pasa es que yo… _soñaba con ser _escritor…- Le dijo dejando en plena confusión al moreno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Lamento haber tardado, el próximo capítulo está listo por lo que no habrá demora, igual espero haber compensado todo con las pequeñas escenas melosas (?) Aasldk Hasta la próxima a todos quienes siguen la historia. **_


End file.
